Third of All
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Will a series of events change the way Serenity thinks about Kaiba... Or the way he thinks about her? A Seto&Serenity fic...[Will Serenity & Joey's family love be broken with a little help from Kaiba?] Chap 11 up!
1. Hickie Form Kaiba

Serenity: Oh my god guys…& girls, I'm sorry I haven't been up to date! My computer totally died on me! I felt really bad because I couldn't tell you… but, then again, it's not like many people like my fics… anyway. So how's it been for most of you? Me, just getting my iPod, hangin out w/my BFF, oh, duh & writing, waiting for my return. Oh yeah I'm really ticked too. I have no clue what happened to mt GT fic.This is aYu-Gi-Oh fic, featuring SetoxSerenity (My Fave)Well I'll stop rambling so the few of you can read.

* * *

**_Chapter One: A Hickie From Kaiba_**

_'Iwatch you you sleep/ I don't want to wonder/ They say not to worry/ But...what might happen to you? Will you make it anthor day/willyoucome out okay?' _Serenity was listwening to a CD a friend had made awhile back for her. She was reading the paper looking for a job, that would pay good. _'Your face comes alive/ In my dreams/ In my eye------'_ She paused the sterio looking at an ad. Serenity said aloud, "_Secrutary needed: $25an hour._" Serenity kept reading, finally she got to the last words, _Kaiba Corperation._ "As if!" Serenity yelled setting the paper on the table. Serenity turned to hear the phone ring, it was one of her best friends, Tea. "Hey, Serenity, is Joey there?" She asked her voice coarse. "Um...No, i havn't seen him since mid-mornig breakfeast," Serenity answered wondering what Joey'd done this time. "Why, what'd he do?" Tea was silent for a few minutes.

"Tea, you still there?" Serenity asked amazed at the quietnce from her freind. "Yesd, i'll tell youi, but swear on your life not to tell a soul..." Tea said, really freaked out. "What about Yugi? " Sertenity cracked refereing to Yami. Serenity laughed& stopped not hearing any in return. "Ready now?" Tea asked, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, it's one of those things you can't resist..." Serenity said, sweat dropping.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"You're kidding me? You... Joey did that, when?" Serenity's eyes were wider than you thought anime eyes could get. "Well thge other, see---" Tea was cut off hearing Serenity gasp. "Hi Joey," Serenity said reliuzing her brothered walked into the house. "WHAT!" Joey heard tea scream. "Come to my house later," Tea said hangin up the phone on Serenity. "What'd I do?" Joey asked his sister, still not hanging up the phone. "Nothing," Serenity said relizing she had the phone still on. She pushed end & lookede back at her brother.

"Serenity Sakara Wheeler," Joey said very stirctly. Serenity's eyes narrowed, she hated that. "Just tell me, ithas to be something or you'd tell me. You're just truthfull, you really shouldn't be," Joey said noticing the sterio fashing _paused._ Serenity was quiet. "Terll me or you CD's goin' bye bye," Joey threatened. "You wouldn't!" Serenity's eyes narrowed knowing Joey can have a temper. Joey opened the player, he took out the CD, it said_ 'Can't wait till next Time Seren, Love Ya! T.J.'_ "Now, would I?" Joey asked sarcasticly. Serenity walked towards him. "No," She said thinking that didn't even answer his question. Joey, bending the CD said, "Can't wait till next Time Seren, Love Ya!" And he broke it intotwopieces.

Serenity's eyes filled w/tears, cleching the phone in her left hand, she through it as hard as she could against the wall. Just barley missing Joey's head. It completly ashattered, into about one thousand pieces. Serenity stormed out the door diggiong in her poket for her car keys.

_'I hate Joey!' _Serenity thought ghoing down the road._ 'He's such a...'_ Getting an idea she pulled into a parking lot.She got out of her beautiful furary, her rich grandmother had gotten for her. _'This'll make him pay,'_ she thought, seeing **him** walk out of the elivator. _'Just ignore him,'_ she thought asking for an application. She was almost complete when she saw him walking towards her. "Wheeler, come to my office," Kaiba demanded, motioning his little,dye-job, blonde,assistant after her. _'No! Anything but **him**, not him i can't stand **him**!'_Serenity walked towards the elivator in which Kaiba had come through first.

"Renee, wait for the next one," Kaiba said in his deep, heavenly,Imean dumb voice. Renee nodded & followed orders like a good little rat. Now, both Kaiba & Serenity were in going to the top floor. "Listen, Wheeler, you can work for me somplace else," Kaiba said. Confused Serenity said nothing. "Mokuba needs a baby sitter, & instead of you working her, at **_MY_**company, you could work there." Kaiba said knowing Serenity had no clue what he was talking about the first time. Serenity got in front of him & looked him square in the eye, "First of all, my name's Serenity, second of all, you hate me & I hate you," Serenity said narrowing her eyes & pointing at him. "Get you fingure out of my face, & by the way,that was three things." Kaibawarned. "And, if I don't?" Serenitty asked, sweat dropping. "I'll do this," Kaiba grabbed Serenity's hand & twisted it behind her back.

"Let go," Serenity said sounding not at all afraid. "And if I don't? " Kaiba asked, smirking. "I'll do this," Serernity said twisting his arm around & bringing him to the ground, her on top. "Damnit Wheeler, get off!" Kaiba said pushing her off. "Ohhhh," Serenity cryed going back, suprised at his action. Both their eyes narrowed, then their eyes met. They almost attacked each other, they were MAKING OUT in the elivator. Kaiba started going down, to her neck. He was long enogh for Serenity to think: _'OMG! He's sooo oh good! But wait, no, i hate him. Break away, reseit greatness!' _Serenity broke away at the same time they reached the top floor. "Six!" Kaiba yelled as Serenity ran into the hall towards the steps.

Ouitside Serenity debated whether or not to go. Then she speeded up & about five minutes later, she was at Tea's. She got out & rushed inside. Inside she found Mai sitting on the couch, Tea no where to be seen. "Serenity, what'd who do to you?" She asked staring at her neck. Serenity looked at Mai, she was very discombobulated. "What are you talking about?" Mai smirked, "Your little love affair," Mai said, getting up & walking to her. "Yeah, who's the hickie from?" She asked touching her sholders. Serenity's eyes grew, "NO!" She scramed. "So...How's is it?" Mai asked curiously. "Shut up," Serenity said glaring at her. Mai was upauled, "What!" Serenity asked seeing Mai's reaction. "That look, it's... it's... Kaiba's glare to Joey," She said confused. "Ya, DOPE much, anyways can you help me cover this up?" Serenity asked walking towards the bathroom."Where's Tea anyway?" Mai shurgged following Serenity, "I don't, havn't seen her. I called her, she told me to come, & idid. But, with my arrivle, she had dissapeared." Serenity smirked. "What?" Mai asked smiling. "You sounded like a detective or something" Mai rolled her eyes.

**_TWENTY MINUTES LATER_**

"Hey, Serenity!" Tea yelled coming through her door. "What?" Serenity asked, coming from Tea's bedroom. "Why were you in there?" Tea asked knowing the answer. "**_I_** was doing nothing, nothing at all, but Mai, she decided to get into your diary," Serenity said smiling. "Oh, good, **_I_ **didn't find Joey either, Yugi did..." Tea said Joey & Yami walking through the door behind Tea. Serenity sweatdropped & Mai walked out, Tea's diary in hand. "Hey Serenity, what's this word mea----" She was cut off by looking up. "G-R-E-A-T,"Mai sounded out looking at Joey. "Hi Mai," Joey said narrowing his eyes. "Haha," Serenity & Tea said at the same time.

The gang sat in silence, waiting... waiting for someone to say something. Everyone knew they had to be carful of what they say, Joey, Mai, all of them could go off at anytime. But, being the bitch she is, Mai talked. "So, Serenity, where'd that hickie from?" Knowing Joey was about to go off, Mai got the attention off her. Serenity looked at the clock getting up. "Yes Serenity, who'd the hickie come from?" Joey asked also getting up. "Umm...What hickie?" Serenity asked as innocent as an angel. "The one I hid w/make-up," Mai said giggling. "I gotta go... " Serenity said walking toward the door.

"Where?" Joey asked stepping in front opf her. "My NEW job," Serenity said all stuck up. Joey narrowed his eyes & rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He said sitting back down.

* * *

Serenity in her furary drove to the mansion. It was 6:03 when Serenity rang the door bell. A 5'5" 45 year old woman answered it on the phone. "Yes Seto, here she is," She said hanging up. "I do hope you're Serenity," She said welcoming her in. "Yes, I am," Serenity said bowing. "Seto, he, he was just seeing if you've arrived safley." Serenity laughed,"Ya, or he was checking up on me, whatever," Serenity said humerously. "Well, alright, Mokuba's upstairs & if you need anything, please ask me. My name's Keiko," The old maid said pointing to the stairs. "Thank-you, Keiko... Buit you should know, I hate _Mr. Seto Kaiba._ This job was an... **Accident?**" Serenity said seeing Mokuba come down the stairs.

"Hey Serenity, why you here?" He asked a confused look on his face. "She's your new babysitte----" Keiko was cut off by the phone. "Hello, Seto Kaiba' residence." A few minutes later Keiko hung up the phone."A maid quit?" Mokuba asked getting in the fridge.Keiko nodded, "Afrauid so." "Good, I didn't like her," Mokuba said pulling out somea pop(soda). "Come on Serenity, you can**_'babysit' _**me upstairs in my room." "I'll be right there," Serenity said turning to Keiko. "Keiko, can, instead og babysitting, being a maid?" Serenity asked. Keiko smiled, "I like you," She said. "And Mokuba likes you, &... So, you can, but i'll have to see if it's alright with Seto..." Serenity smiled, "Cool, what do you want me to do first?"

The rest of the 3 hours went great... Serenity was now in Kaiba's room and he appeared in the doorway...

**To be countinued...**

**

* * *

**

**_Me: Well, how'd you like it? Was it too short? _**

**_Keo: I hope you know who i am:( If you don't...:( But, i thought a 'Hickie fr om Kaiba' was kinda strange_**

**_Me: DUH! it's Kaiba! God, you're stupid! You've read. Now REVEIW! _**


	2. Stay Out

**Chapter 2**

Me: Hey, welcome to chapter 2! I've had40 hits &one reveiw? So please review...

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

As Serenity relized she had cleaned the hell hole known as Kaiba's room, she was satisfied. So she turned around walked & tripped over something. And to both Kaiba & Serenity's surprise, Kaiba caught Serenity right before she hit the ground. "Wow, thanks," she said not knowin who had caught her. She stood up... "Not you!" she said starring into the 6' whatever inch tall Seto Kaiba. He just starred back not saying anything.

Serenity attempted to walk past him many times but failed miseribly every time. "Let me leave," she finally demanded. Kiaba smirked. "What are you doing?" he asked with little intrest. "Being nice," Serenity rolled her eyes. "You know you live like a pig?" "Why?" KAiba asked. "Why What?" Serenity looked lost."You can't be much smarter than the mutt," Kaiba answered. "First of all his name's Joey, second of all, you're a jackass & what are you talking about?" "That was three things, and i've never been found of asses," Kaiba said smiling at his little burn.

"Let me leave," Serenity said again. "Say the magic words..." Kaiba said sounding like an idiot. "Move!" Serenity said, sounding pised! "Seto asshole, move," she demanded again. Kaiba still silent and non-moving. "You're a jerk," Serenity said, trying to slap him... But, she only tried... Kaiba caught her hand inches away from his face. "You shouldn't hit the _Okashira,_" Kaiba said not letting go.

_'Not a very bright idea,_' Serenity thought_, 'Now how do I make him move? Black mail?Maybe!_' "Guess what you did?" Serenity asked Kaiba. Kaiba gave a confused-I really don't care look_. 'Retard has no idea. I'll leave him hangin..._' There was scilence. Finally, Kaiba broke it, "What Wheeler?" Serernity just grinned.

She walked up to him an d "whispered" something in his ear. "You move and I might tell you..." But to Serenity's surprise, Kaiba grabbed her waist and looked into her eyes... And even worse, Serenity leaned in to kiss him! _'Serenity! What are you doing!'_ Her concense screamed. _'Break AWAY!' _she tried and it almost worked, she didn't want to leave._ 'SETO KAIBA! Waht are you doing? Trading spit with the mutt's sister!... I knew you liked her.'_ Kaiba's concense told him Finally, Serenity broke up the party... "No," She said runnig past him.

She ran down the hall, up stairs, and around conors. She finally reached a door that she felt safe enough to hide in. She locked the door after slamming it. "Serenity, what were you doing? Wait, no, i have butterflies," she wasd talking to herself and realized she wanted to barf. "DAMNIT!" she yelled. She turned around and found the most crazy thing.m She looked around in amazment, "I can't beilve him... What is this?"

* * *

Me: Did you like it?I know it kinda sucked, but, i really tried! and sorry it's so short!i still can't beive someone likes this! i hope to see more reveiws! can't wait to see you next time  
Keo: You've read, now reveiw!


	3. Keiko Saves the Day

Me: Hey, welcome back, thanks for those who reviewed Um... Oh, I'll try & make this longer, but I'm not very good at it so, cope with me. I hope you enjoy the third chap! Love yaw, Peace Out :p (Wait, the plot... I'm not sure how this story goes! I lost the original copy:'( Sotrry!)

**Third of All...  
Chapter Three: Keiko Saves the Day  
**By:SeReNiTy

Serenity gazed around he room in amazement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. After all this, _The Seto Kaiba..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After Serenity had left, the gang still sat in silence in Tea's living room. The doorbell rang and everyone jumped at this sudden outburst of sound. Tea got up calming her nerves from her near heart attack. (Is Yugi there? I'm not sure... Let's just say he's not!) Tea opened the door, and to her surprise she saw Bakura.

"Hello Tea," Bakura bowed. "Hey Bakura, I didn't think you'd be coming over anytime soon," Tea looked surprised then lead him inside closing the door behind him. Tea offered him a seat and he accepted. "Actually, I didn't come by my----" Bakura was cut off by the door bell. "Hold that thought." Tea got up and answered the door. "Hi Yugi, will you come in?" Tea said over overjoyed. Yugi had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Hello Yugi, I was just telling them..." Bakura stopped with a apologetic look on his face. Mai looked at them both like they were on dope. "Hey Yug!" Joey said happy to see someone he really didn't like so much right now. "Wait, Joey! Sit..." Teacommanded, "Good dog," she finished while Joey listened.Just like the mutt that he is... I mean!

"What were you saying before Yugi came?" Tea pointed her direction towards Bakura. "Yugi, he came with me &---" Cut off by Yugi everyone snickered. "Yea, then you shut the door on me! Jeez! You amazons!" Yugi said watching everyone try not to laugh at his 'You're to tall' comment.

Still giggling Mai got up and headed to the bathroom. Joey got up ready to follow and everyone gave him the you'd better sit down cause if you make her mad she'll knock your block off look. Joey ignored the semi glare and went on.

"He's screwed," Tea looked at Yugi,then Bakura. "Wait, do either of you know what's going on?" She asked the both of them. "No idea," Yugi answered. " But it seems Mai is not happy with Joey at the moment and he shouldn't be going after her because it will end badly and the fact that she could take him isn't good because we all know she'd through him out that bathroom window..." Bakura sighed at the one breath run-on sentence he'd just announced. "Tea and Yugi looked in amazement that there oh so quiet friend had just answered a lot of question with no trouble at all.

Joey waited outside the door not knowing what he'd say. Finally the door opened then got slammed very quickly. "Go away," Mai said. "It's bad enough I have to put up with you in the same house right now..." Joey sat down leaning against the door. "... I'm not leaving," Is all Joey could say, all he could think of saying. "I hate you, I wish you'd die, and you're the cause of global warming..." Mai answered in a very I am smarted than you tone. "You can't hate me too much, you did do it with me..." Joey smiled at the very blurry memory. "Wait, what's global warming?" He asked confused. "Wow, how'd I ever have sex with such an idiot... Oh yea, I was drunk!" Mai yelled at the,not so blurry, memory.

"Mai, face it... You've always liked me, there's no use in trying to fight it... Or hide it or try and make it go away... The truth is I've always liked you too... And, I know you, to much to drink wouldn't break your will. Because you get what you want and conquer the challenges in your way until you find satisfaction. So you wanted to do it with me, you had to of. If you didn't then... We wouldn't be in this mess right now. We'd probably be at Yugi's wondering what kind of pizza to order..."Both Joey and Mai smirked at that last sentence, but Mai started to wonder.

"Yugi and Bakura had started a mini-just for fun duel. "Ok, I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Dark Magician Girl," Yami Yugi said placing the cross shaped picture card on the field. "Alright, I end my turn." Bakura looked at his hand... "I play to cards face down... Then, I'll this in defense mood." Bakura placed two card face down then put his monster face down defense.

"Hey," Tea said, "Did you hear that? I think Mai might actually through Joey out a window." They all laughed at the comment then it became silent. The silence was broken by the sound of faint yelling from Mai."You know, I'm afraid that might really happen..." Yami said looking at Tea. "I know what you mean..." Bakura too looked at Tea. "What? Do you expect me to risk my life to go break them up?" Tea was wide eyed and shook her head.

'Where'd this part of him come from...? How can he know so well...? I'll let him try, see if it works, if it don't... I'll be raising her by myself.' Mai opened the door. "Joey, I'll give you a chance, but if you screw-up... You're out of luck..." Mai helped Joey up and hugged him. "Thanks, I'll try and do my best... I still don't know what global warming is!" Joey hugged Mai back, but soon got a swift slap across the head.

"We'd better go to the others... Don't say anything, keep it cool..." Mai looked at Joey, her eyes reflected hope and joy. They were relaxed from what they usually were: hard, cold, and mean.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mokuba... Where'd she go?" Kaiba looked at his brother in surprise at Serenity's sudden let's go and hide away were no one can find me act. "How in the hell would I kn---" Mokuba stopped knowing he shouldn't have said that. " I told you... Don't cuss, it's bad for your image, and it makes you sound like a little juvenile," Kaiba started to lecture his little brother. "Yea, I know, hey why don't you check the camera's?" Mokuba nodded at his brilliant idea. Kaiba knew it was an attempt to get himself (Mokuba) out of a lecture.

"I'll go check, but since the big cameras are down stairs, I'll call you and tell you what room she's in. So have your phone on and don't be on it," Kaiba headed down to the basement. "Hello Seto," Keiko bowed at her boss. Kaiba ignored her and went on.

He finally got down and found were she was. But he didn't reach for the phone, instead he stormed off back upstairs.

_'I can't believe she's in THAT room. Out of all the thousands of rooms in this house, she picked that one, why!' _He thought heading straight to the 'stay out' room.

He'd finally reached his destination and Serenity spun around. "Ut oh," She said seeing the look on his face. She looked into his eyes and realized the pain in them. She shook herself out of it then figured... RUN FAST!

Serenity darted from the room just barely missing Kaiba. "Come Back Wheeler!" "First of all, my name's Serenity! Second of all, NO!" Serenity screamed back running faster.

Kaiba screamed and, I swear,the whole house could hear him. Kaiba stormed after her._ 'Why do I still not hate her...?' _He thought knowing she had no clue where she was going. He didn't care, he brushed away the feeling and went faster.

Serenity looked around still running, she made many turns not know what lead to where. But she ended up in the kitchen, about to pass out she ran behind Keiko. Huffing and puffing she looked at Keiko hoping she wouldn't ask. "Dear, I'm not going to ask, because I have a feeling I'll find out soon enough.

And she was right, soon enough Kaiba appeared, Mokuba close behind. He didn't want to miss this little fiesta."YOU!" Kaiba screamed, silently the world. "You're fired!" He yelled again. Keiko looked at him the most confused look on her face.

"Seto, darling, you can't fire her," Keiko finally broke the silence. Everyone looked in amazement. "Wait, why?" Serenity decided to asked leaning back, against the fridge. "Because he loves y--- Mokuba received a glare from his brother to shut up. Serenity luckily didn't care,so she didn't listen. But she understood a little, "He's only kissed me twice, I think..." Serenity answered. Mokuba looked shocked, "Really?"

"Keiko, why!" Kaiba was very frustrated and sounded like it too. "You didn't hire her... I did, so in order to fire her, you must fire me. And you would never do that, not to me..." Keiko said matter-of-factly. She hid the grin that desperately wanted to appear but held back, biting her lip instead.

Kaiba's eyes light up with anger and annoyance. "Really?" He asked a smirk appeared on his face. " Really." She stated knowing she was right.

Kaiba stormed out the door knowing he'd lost. By this time Serenity was on the ground, only half there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was getting late (10:56) when Joey brought up his sister. "I wonder were Serenity is?" "Maybe home," Yugi pointed out. "Maybe..." Joey stared off into space for a few minutes then fell dead asleep. That night Serenity got home at midnight, she opened the door assuming Joey would be on the couch. She was wrong, she searched the house and when it hit her he was still at Tea's she went to take a shower.

She was in her towel, out of the bathroom,and headed to the kitchen. She glanced at the wall clock when she saw her CD in a zillion pieces in the table. Then fire started to rage within her. "BASTARD!" She screamed."Joey, why'd you take one thing that meant so much to me? Why couldn't you've killed something less valuable?" She rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom then to her room.

She didn't fall asleep right away, it was 2:39 before she fell asleep.Guess she couldn't stop thinking of that room... The room with all that stuff, all those things... She didn't know what to call it, obsessive, posessive? It had all that stuff...

**To Be CoNtInUeD... **

Me: Well do like it? Was it still to short? Well I hope not! But it probably was! -starts to cry-I live to please... Wait, no I don't! (I changed a few things from last time!) Anyways the plot... If you've read the reviews then you should know that the plot's screwed up. I decided that the plot will be this: Kaiba & Serenity fall in love with many denial from both of them! So it'll go like that for a while. Then finally she gives up and... they... I can't tell you!  
Keo: I can! They------------(I give him a you're gonna die look I mean... )You've read now review! Peace Out  
Serenity: Hey! That was my line!


	4. Conference Part I

Me: Hello, welcome back! This is the forth chappie of Third of all. I'm glad that you're here right now reading, cause without you I wouldn't know where'd I'd be... Wait, I'd be at the park, never mind:p I tried to make this chap longer...Please review! Thanks to those have reviewed!  
Keo: Weeeeee, weeeee! (don't ask:D)

**Oh, yes. I may rewrite/ edit this cuz _SetoxSerenity 4ever_ was posed to do it for me, I got tired of waiting, so if she gets it to me, I'll repost it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd be rich! So... sadly, I don't :'(

_...Dedicated to...  
_Sayiangirl  
I love her! She's reviewed on every chappie of mine :D And I'm  
pretty sure she was my first viewer! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Third of All  
****Chapter Four: The Conference I  
**By: Serenity

Serenity opened her eyes to see the bright sunlight shining through her window. She moaned and pulled the covers over her head, "Go away!" She said to herself, turning over on her stomach.

"Hey, I don't hear anything," Serenity pulled herself up, so now she was sitting, and she listened closely. "Where's Joey's snoring?" She looked surprised at the sound of chirping birds outside. She got up and headed to the door.

Serenity went to the hall and opened Joey's door, (it was located right beside hers) she peered inside and found nothing, or no one. Serenity looked puzzled when she realized Joey hadn't been home when she arrived at mid night. She slapped her forehead at the fact she was an idiot, then her face turned into a surprise.

"Wait... Why would he stayed there? Mai would've kicked him out or something worse..."

Serenity thought of what could've happened and she giggled, her laugher was cut short by the sound of her cell phone. Slowly, she walked to the kitchen and picked of the shiny pink and blue camera flip phone. She glanced at the caller id but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, Serenity," she answered sounding cheerful and happy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Joey, Joey, JOEY!" Mai shook Joey vigorously attempting to wake him up. Finally, she gave up collapsing on the couch beside him, out of breath.

"Any luck?" Tea walked into the kitchen, asking Mai on her trip there.

Mai turned around an defeated look on her face, "How do you think Serenity does it? I mean trying to wake him up's like trying to get Serenity to fall in love with Kaiba. " Mai sighed and tried once more.

Tea just giggled at the comment when she remembered what had happened last night.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** Flashback _**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Well, I'd better be going," Bakura stood up from the couch about 20 minutes after Joey had passed out- fell asleep. "Are you coming Yugi?" He asked heading towards the door.

"I think I'll stay a little bit longer," He said waving bye to Bakura.

"Don't do anything a virgin wouldn't do..." Bakura gave a little grin at Yugi, then Tea.

"What you talkin bout? She's no virgin!" Mai said very tired but had enough energy to come up with the mini burn.

Tea got up and walked him out the door, "See ya tomorrow Bakura, you're welcome anytime! Just don't bring your evil half!" Tea waved goodbye and giggled at her remark. She shut the door and walked to reclaim her spot on the floor.

"Hey, guys," Mai said looking very tired. "I'm gonna crash for the night, k. Tea, do you mind if I sleep in the extra bedroom?" Mai asked yawning.

"No, have fun,"Tea answered turning around to see Mai's _you are on dope_ look. "Yea, I'll do that," Mai said heading down the hall to the bedroom.

"What now?" Tea asked slumping back against the side of the couch, looking over to Yugi. Yugi just shrugged not even going to say what he was thinking. ! "Let's play a game," Tea suggested getting up. "What kind of game?" Yugi asked following her to the Kitchen. Tea reached on top of the refrigorater and pulled out a deck of cards.

"What kind of cards are those?" Yugi asked with a hint of suspicion and worry in his voice.

"Normal cards... I wouldn't even try and duel you. I'd lose sooo bad!" Tea was talking into space almost forgetting about Yugi. "See if we play poker... I'll get some money outta you," Tea gave an evil, slightly you're going down grin.

"What kind of poker?" Yugi asked his eyes growing wide._ (You know what kind he wanted to play dot dot dot don't ask) _

"What kind of mind do you have Yugi Mouto!" Tea asked sarcastically holding back a giggle. _(She to wanted to play this type, but didn't) _

Yugi still looked a bit worried so Tea patted him on the back. "Chill... it's just normal...MONEY poker," She narrowed his eyes and looked into his as Yami appeared from the puzzle. "It's time to du--- play, shuffle the cards."

"Confident are we?" Tea sat down at the table giving her and Yami each 5 cards. "You know you're gonna lose?" Tea asked smiling at her hand, and knowing the luck she had in poker...

**1 HOUR LATER **

"Tea, I don't have anymore money," Yami whined holding open his wallet. "Fine," Tea sighed putting the cards away. "You suck," she said putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. Her head was pointed to Yami the sad look on his face, she was staring into his eyes.

"I won that one time," Yami said standing up for himself. "Yea, cause I let you," Tea rolled her eyes in a joking matter.

"Maybe you should stick with duel monsters. It seems more appropriate for your level of... thinking ability," Tea stuck out her tongue to show to him he was a failure in poker. "Oh yeah, never go to Las Vegas..."

Yami looked at her a confused look on his face. "Where? Wait is this even a real place?" He asked wondering if she had pulled his leg.

"Of course it's a real place!" Tea gently slapped Yami across the head.

Yami gave her a hurt look, Tea could tell it was fake. She knew if you hurt Yugi or Yami... Their eyes would completely sink into nothingness...

Tea rolled her eyes and continued on. "It's in Nevada, in America. It's this really enormous city were people always go to gamble..." For a second she paused to see if Yami was still listening, and to her surprise he was... "I went there once, it was with my grandma; she wasn't very good either... It was funny," Tea gave a little grin then an evil look. "But dude, when she put me in the tables, _'to WATCH'_ her, she started winning like nobody's business! Everybody was shock, course I made more money than I did tonight. She looked towards Yami giving him a disapproval look for his not that much money.

"Come on, I'm not rich!" He said giving crossing his arms. "Or are you? dun dun dun..." Tea and Yami started to laugh; when they finally stopped, Tea's stomach growled. "You hungry?" she asked Yami walking back over to the refrigerator. Yami nodded, he'd been hungry for quite some time now.

"What do you want?" she asked opening the door. "Whatever," He appeared behind her looking over her. Luckily she turned around and it freaked her out. Tea jumped back slipped and almost fell.

"Hey!" Yami flew around in time to grab her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked not pulling her up.

Feeling the warmth of him made her blush, she couldn't find the words to speak so she nodded. "Good..." Yami stared into her eyes and she stared back... "You're blushing," Yami informed her with a bright smile. This made Tea blush even redder, but as she did, she noticed that look in Yami's eyes...

_'OMG! Yes! I've been waiting for this moment my entire--- most of my life!'_ Tea thought to herself as the two moved closer... closer and closer, until finally their lips met. They shared one of the most passionate kisses in the world! (Tongue and all!)

Her hands wrapped around his neck, while his hands embraced her waist and pulled her closer. This caused Tea to give a slight moan.

Tea broke free and looked back into his purply colored eyes, "Maybe next time we should play strip poker," She giggled while Yami poked her stomach with one of his free hands. Then they were on the ground, Yami tickling Tea...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** End Flashback _**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _**

"CAKE!" Joey screamed getting up. "Hey... where'd the chocolate cake go?" He asked bewilder searching the room up and down to find it.

"Hey Joey!" Mai said over excited, "Tea made chocolate cake and pit in the fridge. Hurry go get!" Mai bounced him up. Joey jumped off the couch flying towards the. He swung open the door and started to search it too.

"Hey, there's no cake..." Joey gave sad look to Mai then turned back to the food..."Hey, what's this? Can I have this? How old is that? Wow that was good! This tastes like chicken!" Joey ate half the fridge, or was in there eating half the fridge...

"Mai, that was almost mean," Tea said taking a sip of tea. "I'm not that nice of a person," Mai announced proudly. "Yea, but don't you should be nicer to your baby's father?" Tea asked walking over giving Mai a guilty face.

"Hey, you made out with someone,"She said evidently seeing Tea's eyes. Joey paused and looked up... "Who?" He asked to nobody, yet directing it towards Mai. "Hmmmmm..." Mai looked at her with great suspicion... "I know!" She announced but refused to tell Joey.

"I'm callin 'Ren!" He said pouting and looking at the clock, it was noon twenty- seven. (Don't ask, but in means 12:27 a.m.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Wheeler, come in now, I tried calling you five times..."

Serenity's voice changed to dull and whatever. "First of all, my name's SERENITY! Second of all, give a girl a break! Jeez! I'll be there soon,"

"That was three things," Kaiba answered smirking hanging up.

Serenity screamed slamming her phone shut. She shoved it into her pocket, grabbed her keys and left.

Her phone rung again, she was still very anger, but answered it anyway, "What?" she asked ignoring the caller id. "Hey 'Ren, what's wrong?" Joey asked from the other end. "First of all, I'm going to work, second of all, I really hate you, you broke my cd, die, don't call again!" Serenity hung up the phone and went on to the mansion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Seto... What's up?" Mokuba walked into his brother's room and saw the mad look on his face. "

"Nothing," Kaiba answered returning to his laptop.

"Why aren't you at Kaiba corp.?" Mokuba asked walking up to him, spying on his document.

"Because," Kaiba turned and glared at his younger sibling. "That conference is coming up in a few days, and they'd be bugging me about it." Kaiba rolled his eyes knowing all the people who would bug him about it, or would ask him out for it.

Mokuba must've read his mind because, "Why don't you take Serenity?" He sighed knowing his brother would reject the idea.

Kaiba turned back to Mokuba, his glare heavier... But his eyes had softness in them.

"Oh my God," Mokuba said looking in his brother's eyes. Kaiba just looked at him like an idiot. "You really do like her! I'm asking her to come... Then I could plot an ev---" Mokuba cut himself off in deep thought... He'd play matchmaker once more... For his brother's sake.

"Mokuba... You're not inviting the mutt's sister," Kaiba smirked, "She might have fleas..." His smirk became wider.

"You just don't want to admit it!" Mokuba confronted. "You can't stop me from inviting her... cause she's here!" Mokuba dashed out of Kaiba's room and down the stairs. The door opened and Serenity walked in. "Serenity!" Mokuba yelled from midway down the steps.

He caught her-- She caught him-- "What is it Mokuba?" Serenity sounded very worried as if something horrible had just happened.

"You, conference, with me, go, please Saturday..." Mokuba out of breath asked her holding his stomach tiring to breathe.

"What?" Serenity asked closing the door. "Wait... You want me to go to a conference with you on Saturday?" She guessed used to this unknown language.

"Yes, please, thank you," Mokuba looked up at the red head and gave her a giant grin.

"Maybe. A conference for what?" she answered him getting more in depth. "It's more of a giant dinner get together party thing for the company," Mokuba said after thinking about it for a second. "The company?" Serenity asked an _oh no _look on her face. "That means Kaiba's gonna be there..." Serenity looked into Mokuba's big pleading eyes, "Pleasssssee Serenity, Seto wants you to come," Mokuba smiled then gave her the puppy dog pout. "Fine, how could I say no to that face?" She asked Mokuba rubbing his hair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

( 3 hours later)

""Hello dear," Keiko walked up to Serenity in the den. "You work fast, and it's a good wow that's clean fast," She put her hand on Serenity's shoulder looking at the spotless room. Serenity turned to Keiko and smiled, "Thank you."

"Well,Serenity, I've got to go, my aunt is very sick... Can you take care of the place for awhile?" Keiko grabbed her coat from the closet and walked to the door. "Yea, everything is alright in my hands," Serenity bowed and opened the door. "I hope your aunt gets better," Serenity said a warming smile on her face. "Yes, thank you, good bye, take care..." Keiko walked out the door and away she went...

**--- **

"Serenity, I'm goin over to a friend's house, I'll be about three hours, I've already told Seto... Oh and no funny business!" Mokuba walked past Serenity and with one breath he managed to say all that. Serenity's faced turned slightly pink as she watched Mokuba walk out the door.

"What should I do now?" She asked herself looking around the kitchen.

All of a sudden, out of no where, Kaiba's voice was behind her, "Wheeler," he said causing her to turn around ultra quick.

"First of all, my name's S-E-R-N-I-T-Y," she spelled out slowly for him, "Second of all, why are you down here? Don't you hate me?" She asked looking him in the eyes... Those cerulean blue eyes, like to pieces of ice, but this time different, they were softer.

"First of all," Kaiba said mockingly, "That's three things. Second of all, you spelled your name, it's S-E-R-E-N-I-T-Y..." Kaiba watched as Serenity blushed at her mistake, _'She's prettier when she blushes..'_ He thought to himself.

"WOW!" Serenity finally spoke up, "You can spell my name, and yet you can't pronounce it! What a shame!" Serenity stuck her tongue out in the attempt at revenge...

* * *

Me: Hello! This chap was alright wasn't it? I hope it was finally long enough, it took me like 4 days to make it this long! Wow, that's a little pathetic :p Atemu is Yami's real name, I'm not sure if the spelling's right, but Yami sounds better! Don't you think, but if you want me to call him Atemu, I will! Tell me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! You've read, now review!  
Keo: Hey you forgot to thank _SetoxSerenity 4ever_ for editing it or when I get it :p! Thanks a bunch, you are the shiznet, and I couldn't have done it without your help!  
Me: Excuse me, you, don't you mean me, you're never a help, you sit around all day doing nothing but watch South Park and eat cheesy poofs! Dumb ass Keo! -slaps him across head- Thanks SetoxSerenity, love ya lots! 


	5. The Banister I

Me: Alright, hey, I'm back, after so long cuz my mom killed the puter, and the people I live with are complete asses! Life just never seems to like me...  
Keo: We're back! I hope you enjoy this chap, we were working really hard!  
-sigh- I'm gonna post as soon as possible!

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine. I'm not making a profit, etc.

_...Dedicated to...  
_SetoxSerenity4ever  
Hey, if you're still reading, you can check over the next  
chap or something. And thank for the view, e-mail me : )

_

* * *

_

**Third of All  
Chapter Five: The Banister I  
**By: Me

"Joey, what's wrong?" Tea asked noticing the shocked look on his face. "What's up? Is something wrong with Serenity?" Mai asked a hint or worry in her voice.

"Hello?" Tea yelled trying to get Joey out of his trance. "Come, on, what happened?" Shaking her head, she turned around to find her blond best friend gone. "Mai?"

"Yea?" Mai answered poking her head out from the kitchen.

"OK..." Tea had a confused look on her face, almost afraid of what Mai was doin. "What are you doing?" Ignoring Joey Tea walked into the pale blue kitchen and was shocked at what she found. Mai had gotten out cooking supplies and was mixing them together to make a cake. Tea was taken back, she sat down, staring in amazement. Tilting her head and squinting her eyes, she said, "Are you cooking?"

"I got hungry!" Mai looked up from her bowl, knowing the exact look on her face. "When Joey was talking about chocolate cake, it just clicked. And I had this mager craving," Mai picked up the two eggs that were on the counter and cracked them in the bowl.

"Alright, but there isn't any frosting left, I used it all a few weeks ago. Ya know, when we made that cake for Serenity," Tea scratched her head and remembered Joey.

"She hung up on me, me her own brother. Dis is gay!" Joey said eyeing Mai and the cake batter.

"Tea will you go get some, please?" Mai begged, totally ignoring Joey. "A cake isn't really a cake without t."

Tea looked at the pleading look on Mai's face. "Gay!" Tea yelled getting up and grabbing her keys. "Stupid Joey," Tea mumbled walking to the front door.

"Thank you," Mai giggled at how mad she'd gotten.

"What are friends for?" Tea yelled back through gritted teeth. Rolling her eyes, she put on her shoes, then grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Oww! Hey!" she said bumping her head... On Atemu.

"Hello Tea," Atemu said not caring that she'd ran into him."I thought I'd come over, Yugi's grandpa was making us stock."

"Yami, that's not that bad, besides, you don't have to make excuses to see me," Tea smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Well, he had his radio on and he turned it on--"

"I understand!" Tea giggled, cutting Yami off, also hating that 'stuff.'

"Where you off to?" Yami changed the subject.

"I'm off to the market," Tea said getting mad. "Mai's baking a cake."

"Mai?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mai... And that's what I said."

".." Yami was silent, still in shock, so Tea waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello, Atemu? Yami, hi, ya wanna come with me?"

Snapping out of it, Yami nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Hey Yug!" Joey pointed to the door where Tea just left. He saw his friend and wanted to talk to him.

"Leave him alone Joey," Mai warned in a motherly like voice.

"Whateva," He sat down pouting, really pissed Serenity hung up on him.

"So Serenity hung up on you?" Mai hinted around, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, do ya have ta say it like dat?" Joey asked putting his head on the table.

"He, of course," Mai smirked at the frustration this was causing. But she suddenly felt this sickness deep in her stomach, not morning sickness, but pain... She didn't like seeing Joey like this. "Why?" She asked her voice a little more worried than she would've liked. Trying to shake the feeling away, she turned back to the mixing bowl.

"Well, she's mad at me," Joey said, looking up surprised Mai cared.

"Obviously," Mai said rolling her eyes.

"But she seemed different, I mean I understand I broke her CD--"

"Which one?"

"Some mix, or something, but--"

"Oh, Joey, it wasn't the one that Eureka made her was it?" Mai had a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Umm..." Joey thought for a minute, "I think so, why?" He asked not knowing his own stupidity.

"I can't believe you!" Mai shock her head, her eyes narrowed. "Why would you do such a heartless thing to your own sister? You know better, that was from Eureka Takeuchi! You know she moved to America and was Serenity's best friend!" Mai's eyes were full of anger and sadness and disappointment, she couldn't help but scream.

Shaking her head one last time, she ran to the bathroom.

"Mai?" Joey asked afraid of what had just happened.

Mai came out minutes later, she looked sick. "Uh, please, don't ask," she said sitting on the other side of the table, placing her head in her arms.

_'Man! I'm so stupid! Why'd I do dis ta Mai... maybe she should come live wit me and Ren... Dat is if Ren talks to me.'_ "Ah Mai? Ya wanna come move in wit me and Ren... It's da least I can do for yea..."

Mai looked up, she wasn't expecting this... Or at least not from Joey.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serenity stared at the door, she couldn't believe everyone just up and left her. "Well, that's gay," She turned away from the door. She thought she'd do some cleaning to get stuff, and certain people off her mind.

Serenity opened the two giant doors that lead into the den, she was surprised at what she saw. Nothing, the den was clean, spotless; all the stands, including the T.V., dusted, the carpet swept, and the pillows on the couch arranged neatly. Shaking off the surprise, sher looked around to make sure it was all done. That's when she noticed there was a piece of paper beside what looked like on of Mokuba's laptops.

Curious, Serenity walked over to where it was and the piece of paper was a note, to her, from Mokuba. Grabbing it, she read:  
_Hey Serenity,  
I kinda figured you'd get this before Seto, so  
would you mind taking this up to him, he should  
be in his room? The laptop has some Kaiba corp  
crap on it, a document or something._

_Thanks,  
Mokuba _

P.S. Tell him the password's different.

She put the note down and looked at the computer. "Alright, to Kaiba's room I go." Grabbing it, she began up the stairs.

When she got to the CEO's room, she knocked on his door and heard an annoyed Kaiba reply. "What?" He knew it was her, everyone else was gone. And he really wasn't in the mood to talk to HER.

Serenity sensed his anger, and got a little mad, "Mokuba left you a laptop with some kind of Kaiba corp document," She said trying not to sound mad. Figuring he wasn't going to open the door for a while, she leaned her back against it, the laptop secure in her arms.

"Why didn't he just give it to me, it's not hard to walk up steps," Serenity heard him mumble, she giggled at his annoyance.

"Fine," He opened the door, and to his surprise, Serenity stumbled back on him. But, he caught her.

"AHH!" Serenity screamed as the door opened and she flew back into Kaiba's arms. "Ow," She cried as her and Kaiba hit the floor.

Gently placing the unharmed laptop on the floor beside her, Serenity got up. "Kaiba!" her voice sincere and full of concern. "Oh, my god! I'm sooooo sorry! I thought you were going to warn me or something! I didn't mean to fall on you, oh, I'm sorry," She stuck out her hand, offering to help him off the floor.

Kaiba looked up and saw the apologetic look in her crimson (I'm not sure?) eyes. _'Why is she sorry? After all the shit I've put her through, what I've done to her...Does she really care? Or is that the way she just is?'_ Kaiba shook his head erasing the thought.

_Wait, why do I-- -sigh- Well, I can't say I totally hate him, I mean for me, there's absolutely no reason to... well--'_ her thoughts were cut off by him.

Kaiba swatted her hand away, "Damn Wheeler," He got up and dusted himself off.

Serenity shook her head, "First of all, I said sorry, second of all, my name is SERENITY and ya know what Kaiba..." She paused putting her head down, "I thought--" She shut herself up and looked back at him.

"There's the laptop," Serenity pointed to the floor beside Kaiba. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll leave you alone until Mokuba gets back and put a shirt on," Serenity had just realized that the hunky CEO must have just got out of the shower, his hair was damp and his six pack was there. **1** "So, bye," She turned around and walked to the already opened door.

"One thing," Kaiba smirked, almost feeling bad he was going to say this.

"What?"

That was actually about nine things."

A vain popped out of Serenity's head, "Ah! You're impossible!" She yelled storming out and slamming the door. "God!" She said as her furry lead her half way down the staircase.

"What are you like that?" Mini K asked from Kaiba's head. "Listen Seto, you should say sorry, you do like h--"

"I don't!" Kaiba snapped back, hoping his conscience would shut up.

"Liar!" MK announced in a sing song voice. "She deserves better than you, you need to be nicer!" And with that he shut up for now.

"Damn that Kaiba!" Serenity stopped in the middle of the staircase. "Why do I even try? I need to stop doing this!" She put her hand on her forehead and sat down.  
"I guess... no, I can't be acting this way, I do not like Seto Kaiba!" She yelled out loud slapping her knee in frustration.

_'Brothers and Sisters put this record down take me advice, we are bad news--'_ **2**

"Hello Ren speaking," Serenity dug into her pocket and got out her cell phone, it was Mai.

"Ren, I hate ta ask ya, but can Mai stay wit us?" Joey asked in amazing speed on the other line.

The vain in her head popped out again, "Joey..." Her voice slightly bitter, she couldn't take a Joey-Kaiba combo. "Let me talk to not you," Taking a soothing breath, she heard Mai's voice.

"I was going to cal, but Joey and you so yea," Mai said -sweatdrop-

"I really wish he hadn't called," Serenity said making the anger Joey caused leave her system. "Anyways, what was he saying?"

If I could crash at your guys' place. Ya know I've just been roaming around lately, and with the problem Joey caused."

"Yea, of course, you are like my sister -and the baby isn't a problem, you should be happy- but I was thinking about moving in with my mom," Serenity looked up hearing a door shut.

"I know, the problem's Joey, but why?" Mai said, not surprised she wanted to leave Joey.

"Well, I figured you'd move in, so yea, you won't have to sleep on the couch or with Joey so there ya go. Besides Joey killed my CD," Serenity stood up curious to what Kaiba was doing.

"I heard." Mai remembered the argument Joey and her had just had. "So I'll see you when you get here," She smiled, she loved Serenity's company.

"Wait," Serenity paused for a minute, debating whether or not to tell her.

"What's up?"

Taking a deep sigh Serenity decided. "I'm having issues," she confessed.

"What kind of issues?" Mai asked her virgin friend suspiciously.

"Yes, those kinds, but not that far ahead!" She knew what Mai was thinking, she always knew what to do about love or relationships.

"..." There was silence at the other line, Mai was waiting.

Serenity sighed, and took a deep breath. "I think I like this guy and- but he gets on my last nerves, but every time we talk, and I love it- even if we don't agree, or argue about it. And he's really popular, I mean I don't know what to do, or if he likes me, and I should shut up because if I don't you'll--" **3 **Serenity's rambling was cut off by Mai's intuition, or intelligence.

"Where are you at?"

"Work."

"Where do you work?"

Serenity knew she was catting on, but ignored the question. She couldn't risk it, not yet, but she knew if all else failed, Mai could keep a secret.

Kaiba was walking down the hall, and Serenity was being very noisy to where as he was going. "Mai, I'll call you later, bye," she hung up and lost Kaiba at the same time. "Damn," she thought aloud. "Where'd he go?"

All of a sudden, the mansion was silent, calm. Serenity never had heard it this way, normally, the tension was built up and somehow there was always sound from that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"God, finally, we can go!" Tea said throwing the bag in the back seat of her car. "I hope Mai likes vanilla, I can't believe they were out of chocolate!"

"I don't think she'll mind, considering the cake will be chocolate," Yami smiled climbing into the passenger side of the Taurus.

"The only reason she made me go is because she's 'with child,'" Tea air quoted, making Yami smirk.

"Tea," Yami became serious, looking at Tea with love in his eyes.

"What?" Tea looked into his purple eyes, her voice less tense and no more anger.

"I love you," Yami turned his eyes down, feeling his face heat up.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, and my weakness is that I care to much," **4** Serenity was singing to herself, but stopped abruptly, she thought she heard a door, but maybe it was nothing.

Once again there was complete and utter silence. (Listen -no- read carefully, these events will happen at the same time.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kaiba shut his door and walked down the hall towards Mokuba's room. He hadn't noticed Serenity was talking on the phone, but he had a horrible feeling, as if something bad was happening, or someone was hurt. Goosebumps traveled up his spine.

Opening a door, what seemed to be a closet, beside Mokuba's room, Kaiba walked inside and pulled a lever that was sticking in the ceiling. A staircase appeared, after shutting the door, he went down the stairs. (dun dun dun!)

These particular stairs were just an alternative, in case something happened to the others. In no time at all, he arrived at a dark corner behind the original stairway. He heard Serenity say something, then bye, but he wasn't excepting her to be on the stair case.

Quickly, he approached her, stopping about five feet away from her and opening his cell. Silently walking closer, he made a call, making sure the buttons were on mute. _'Why is she on the stairs?'_ He wondered to himself, hearing music.

Serenity's cell started to sing, and after all the quickest, she jumped at the surprise. "Hello- AHH!" A high pitched shriek came from the auburn haired girl as her cell phone, along with her body made their ways over the bannister.

Kaiba had snick up on her, after calling her. He nudged her waist, but she screamed, tripping over the edge of the banister...

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**:-: Authoress Note :-:**

**1 This is my fic, and he can be as built as I dream... I don't dream about Kaiba... -smiles nervously-  
2 Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued by Fallout Boy. I adore them! PMS (Patrick Martin Stump) and Pete (Wentz) are soooo hott! -drooling-  
3 Sometimes girls ramble on and on and it makes no sence, or words are missing, so don't worry, I know it's screwed up  
4 Scars by Papa Roach, it's nothing special, that song is just stuck in my head!**

Me: Well, it took a while, but it was alright... I was pressured OK! Jeez! But serious, it was ok, and I left ya with a cliffe -evil laugh- Muhahaha!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Me: Wait? I wrote the original on paper, I don't like it as much, but I'm usinbg some of it, I know you don't care xp


	6. Tragedy

Me: Welcome back! I know there was a cliffie last chap, so I thought I'd make in more torturous for you, so, I'm starting out with...  
Keo: Now, the next chap starts out with Mai, Joey & them! Muhahaha!  
Me: Yea, hope you enjoy

**Sayiangirl:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the long chap and the story... even if it is a little confusing! I hope this one has a good length too!

**Landi McClellan**: Thanks for the super long view! I hope I explained everything alright! But as the confusing part, I hope this isn't. Bad things are happening to Serenity, so she'll fall in love I guess, hope you like!

**lovely123456: **Reall, was it killing you? I didn't think it was that good... well if you like it! Hope ya like it this time around

* * *

**Third of All...  
Chapter Six: Tragedy  
**By: serenity takaishi

"Ah..." Tea was stunned, what was she supposed to do, she'd never been in this kind of situation. Her face was slowly turning red, "A... Yami... ."

There was silence in the car, no one spoke, the out side world seemed to have disappeared.

Tea was afraid to look in his eyes, not knowing what would happen. But now that she thought about, what was up with him? Where'd this come from, wait, she didn't care, she felt the same way and was happy to have it off her chest.

_'I said it,'_ Yami was lost in thought, he didn't know what to do, now that he thought about it, he wanted to sink in his seat, but they had to get home soon, who knows how long Joey and Mai could stand each other.

"Tea, I think we should go," He said in an hoarse whisper. But he finally got the courage to look her in the eye, he found love, and desire. He knew that she was thinking it, she just couldn't say it.

"Yea," Tea sighed, she tried to look away but she couldn't, she moved in closer, until their noses were touching. But Tea unsuspecting went to his ear, she whispered something into it, this caused his face flared up.

_'Um, Yugi?' _Yami screamed to his Aibou.

Yugi was cracking up, this was kind of funny, but he knew if it was true then, he'd be long gone, way back in their mind.

_'Oh, that's great,' _Yugi tried to calm down, he'd better be nice about it, who knows what could happen to him after this...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: **

"Well?" Joey asked watching Mai hang up the phone, a strange look on her face. And he seemed curious as to what the fuck they were talking about.

"Hmm," Mai answered, she knew something was up, now she was curious, what was the little auburn up to?

"Hm what?" Joey got closer, he wanted in on the outside story.

Mai pushed Joey's nose out of her way. "None of your business."

"Come on Mai!" Joey whinnied following her around like a love struck puppy.

"I wonder where Tea and Yami-" She cut herself off, why'd she let those two go together, who knows where they could be now?

She continued thinking when it hit her, that her life was becoming a huge love story, except there were a lot of mishaps... So it was more of a soap opera.

"Great," She sighed, feeling sick. She wanted that cake, but now she wanted to barf.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Yay! What the fuck Kaiba!" Serenity was screaming her head off, she didn't want to die, not yet.

Just a few seconds ago, Serenity was wondering what the tall CEO was up to, but now, she just wanted him to hang on to her.

"Wheeler, shut up," Kaiba yelled back, starting to pull her up.

Serenity's eyes narrowed, "What were you thinking?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"I was thinking that if you don't shut up I'm going to drop you," Kaiba glared at her, she was starting to get on his nerves.

"No you wouldn't," Serenity shook her head feeling herself come up a little more.

"AH!" She screamed again feeling Kaiba let go for a slight second. "Sorry," She cried, fearing for her life.

"Alright, one, two, three," He pulled her up no problem, he just fell back on the stairs and fell down them.

"Oh, Kaiba!" Serenity got up, and chased after him.

"Dam it!" Kaiba yelled reaching the bottom and getting up, dizzy.

"Are you alright," She raced down to help him up, but she was to late.

He stared at her, he was annoyed, irritated, and his back hurt.

Serenity smiled trying to loosen the tension, "How about some lunch?" She asked, knowing today was going to suck.

Kaiba twitched, then shook his head in disbelief. "Fine," He had to admit he was hungry, and it would make her do some work.

They walked to the kitchen in silence, she thought she was dead, and she wished she was dead.

"Umm..." Serenity opened the refrigerator. "She pulled out a couple of things and started to cook.

"Oh, yea, first of all-" Before she could finish, Kaiba cut her off.

"You're name is Serenity, second of all, why in the hell did you scare me, you could've killed me ya know," Kaiba mocked watching her watch some water bole.

"Yea, but that was three things," Serenity mocked back, rolling her eyes and putting pasta in the pot.

"See, why don't you just say third of all?" Kaiba rubbed the back if his head, that pasta was starting to smell delicious.

"Well..." Serenity paused for a moment to drain it. "You're gay," She looked up to see Kaiba roll his eyes.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, "Actually, I'm straight."

"Are you serious?" Serenity asked trying not to drop the pasta. But it was hilarious. "It's means that you're stupid, ya know?" Serenity asked giggling.

"That's pointless," Kaiba said all high and mighty about himself. "You should just tell people how you feel or that they are asses," Kaiba said kind of snotty.

"Oh, yea, you're stupid," Serenity put some spices and other stuff that she didn't quite recognize in the pasta and started to stir it.

Changing the subject, Kaiba looked at the bowl with an uneasy look."Do you know what you're doing?"

"Why change the subject?" Serenity eyes him, what was it with him, she was so surprised that he wasn't mad.

There was a silence in the room, for some reason, they were both thinking about what he said..._"You should just tell people how you feel..."_

_'That's odd, why did I say that, wait- what in the hell! Why am I talking to her? Shouldn't I be screaming?' _Kaiba looked at Serenity, she was getting some bowls out for the two.

Serenity got two forks and put some of the pasta she'd made in them. _'What in the world is going on? I should be dead, in fact, what's wrong with him? He wanted me to cook, and stuff... I'm confused!' _

She handed him a bowl and watched him look at it with great suspicion.

"What?" She asked eating some.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and took the bowl upstairs.

Serenity watched and it made her kind of mad. "Are you kidding me?"

But being The Seto Kaiba, he just ignored her, no way was he going to tell her it was good, or bad.

"Whatever!" Serenity yelled after him...

The rest of the day went well, in fact she hadn't seen Kaiba, or Mokuba, or Keiko the whole day.

It was about 11:30 and she decided it was time to go home, she wanted to see if Keiko was coming home anytime soon, but she didn't. So she headed out of the den to the front door.

"My phone is dead..." She took out her phone that she had to recover from behind the staircase, she wanted to call Mai back, but the battery was dead.

"I'm surprised," She told herself, "It fell from a pretty far distance," She examined the phone over then shrugged her shoulders.

**:-:Wheeler Residence:-: **

Serenity opened the door, she found Yami and Tea sleeping on the couch together... She didn't want to know... but she didn't seem to see Joey or Mai. She went father back in the small apartment and opened Joey's bedroom door. He was there, not sleeping but staring off into space, thinking almost.

She wondered what was going on. "Joey?" She asked walking in.

"Hi sis," Joey said without moving, with no emotion.

Serenity's eyes widen then she got a feeling to check her room. "Sure..." She didn't want to believe it, but Joey was really thinking and hard.

_'What in the world?' _Serenity asked herself as she opened the door that lead to her, soon to be Mia's, room.

She saw Mia laying on her bed, it looked as if she were sleeping, she had her back turned to Serenity and she was laying on her side. Just as she was about to close the door, Mai spoke up.

"Hey Serenity, willing to spill?" She asked not changing position.

Serenity turned back around and shook her head in disbelief. "Mai, Mai, Mai," She repeated not knowing what else to say.

"Joey's an ass," She said to answer the question that was lingering in her mind.

"Alright, I gotta go," Serenity turned back around hoping she wouldn't have to explain anything.

Mai changed her position so she was now facing Serenity. "What happened?"

Serenity got a strange look in her eye, man she really didn't want to speak. So she stayed silent, with an I am so guilty look on her face.

Mai sat up and looked at her, watching her every move, it was like she was staring into Serenity's soul.

"Stop that," Serenity knew what she was trying to do, and it was working.

Mai just gave an innocent look, she wasn't doing anything.

"Die," Serenity narrowed her eyes, and walked to her tiny closet.

She felt Mai's eyes on her, but she ignored them. She grabbed enough cloths for the next week. She was planning on staying with her mother for a few days, she wanted to see how this Mai & Joey thing was going to work.

"Fine," Serenity sighed, putting her bag down and sitting on the bed. She hated lying, especially to Mai.

"Who?" Mai asked loving the fact that she won.

"Well, it S-" She was cut off by her cell phone, she'd placed it on the charger in the car.

Serenity gave Mai a hold on look, and answered her phone. "Serenity here," She smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Wheeler, this is the Domino hospital," A doctor went on talking, and thoughts kept racing through Serenity's mind.

"Um, excuse me, but may you get to the point?" Serenity asked a little rude.

"Oh, of course, your mother, she's in critic condition," The doctor said in a sad voice.

Serenity was in shock, she couldn't believe this. "E... excuse me?" She stuttered.

"I'm very sorry, she may not make it long," The doctor repeated himself.

"Can I see her?" Serenity asked whipping her eyes.

"Of course dear," The doctor said realizing she was crying.

"Thank you," Serenity said in a hoarse whisper hanging up the little phone.

"Hun?" Mai asked hugging her friend. "What's wrong?"

Serenity hugged her back, she was thankful for the comfort. "My... my mom's in th...the hos, hospital," Serenity cried breaking away, walking to the door.

Mai's eyes widened, "I'll come with you," She raced after her.

"Huh? Ren, what's up?" Joey asked from the kitchen.

"Mom," Serenity said flatly.

"Huh?"

"Mai rolled her eyes and saw Tea & Yami were awake. "What are you guys doing?" Tea was still a little a sleep.

Serenity ignored all of hem, she wanted to get there and now.

"Serenity, we'll come with you," Tea said after receiving a tragic look from Mai.

Everyone was behind Serenity, they wanted to help, although they had no idea of what was happening.

They spilt into two car, the girls in Serenity's (Joey don't have one cuz serenity does) and then Joey and Yami in Tea's.

They arrived at the hospital moments later and found the doctor. She was very kind and showed them straight to where the needed to be.

Serenity found herself staring at her mother's motionless body. She went beside it and grabbed her hand.

"S, serenity?" Her mother asked opening her eyes.

"Don't talk mom," Serenity hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I love you, and Joseph," She said not listening to Serenity. "You've grown into a beautiful women, find a wonderful man to complete you, and always remember, I love you," She managed to whisper out.

"Mom, I think I have, but you must approve," Serenity looked in her mother's fading eyes.

Her mother gently nodded her head.

"It's..." Serenity whispered some things in her ear.

"Dear if he makes you happy, I approve," She smiled and with that, her hand started to slip away.

"Mom!" Serenity yelled as she past away in her arms. "I love you," She whispered, as she cried into the rest of the night.

"Wait, who do you like?" Joey asked really mad that there was something he didn't know...

* * *

Me: Yes, I know it was really sad, but read the summary, it say a series of unfortunate things right? So the banister & now this is all bad! I know it's going every where - but it's alright!  
Keo: Aren't you thinking about deleting it?  
Me: Shut up! You're not supposed to tell ppl!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Me: You're just changing the subject!  
Keo: Duh! 


	7. Truth Be Told

Ren: Well, I know, sad... and finally! Yes, I've decided to update, so be grateful!  
Keo: Yea, finally!  
Ren: You know school & the puter & never mind! -slaps Keo-  
Keo: Man, why do you always hit me! Does anyone like me?  
Ren: NO, on with it, no dedication, sorry...

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE:UN-DISCLAIMER

**Third of All...  
Chapter Seven: Truth Be Told  
**Ren T.

Serenity looked around what used to be her room, it hadn't changed, still the same shade of purple with pictures of her family and magazine clipping all along the wall.

"Guess she couldn't get rid of me," Serenity joked eyeing a picture of her when she was younger. She was thinking, trying to decide what to do with the house, everything that belonged her to mother. Thinking of her mother only made her start crying again, it was now six in the morning, she'd been there all night.

"God! I have to go and work today..." Serenity smothered her face in her hands, she didn't want to see Kaiba today, not after she'd told her mother about her feelings. "Damnit!..." Serenity was quite, she heard her cell phone ring.

She ran out of her old bedroom to answer it. "Serenity here," she tried to sound not so cracked up.

"Serenity, you want me to come and help?" Mai asked on the other line.

"No," Serenity said being stubborn.

"Okay, my and Tea will be out soon, love ya," Mai hung up.

Serenity sighed closing her phone she gently tossed it on the couch. "Mom, what am I supposed to do?" She asked looking up, getting lost in the ceiling.

A little while later Mai and Tea arrived, they walked in and found Serenity in the kitchen.

"Hon, you all right?" Mai asked her and Tea sitting beside Serenity.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Serenity asked her head on the table with no intension of moving it.

"Aww... Serenity, we're here for you," Tea wrapped her arms around Serenity and squeezed her shoulders.

"I know," Serenity looked up and hugged Tea back. Her eyes were red, her face pail, she looked absolutely horrible.

"We're gonna help you sort all this out mmk?" Mai said scooting her chair out and looking around. "But first, we're going to make you eat something." She opened the refrigerator and found a lot of food, of every variety.

"No, I'm not hungry," Serenity lied getting up.

"Of course you are!" Tea said getting out some orange juice, placing it beside the bacon Mai got out.

Within only a few minutes, Serenity had some what of a breakfast feast in front of her. "Thanks," She said poking the food with a fork, she really was hungry, but if she did eat, she wouldn't be able to keep it down. Just looking at it made her queasy.

"Well?" Mai urged.

"I can't, I feel sick," Serenity confessed to them.

"Alright," Mai sighed looking at Tea.

Tea looked at Mai then Serenity. "Well, Ren, since we made it, you know you're gonna fill guilty about it..." Tea gave a slight grin watching Serenity blush. "So, we'll put it up for later."

"That's good, guys, can I trust you to not ruin the house if I go to work?" Serenity asked changing the subject.

Both Mai and Tea nodded. "Have you decided what to do with the house?" The asked in unison.

"Yes, actually... I didn't want to sell it, so I'm going to live here," Serenity walked to the bathroom and touched up a bit. When she came out, she was greeted with shocked looks.

"Yea, I know," She sighed walking over to the door. "But I can't let go, not so soon..." There was a silence. "If I call, will someone come get me, I won't feel safe driving home alone if I'm thinking of her..."

Tea gave a sympatric look and nodded. Mai on the other hand nodded with a look that said please tell me.

"Thanks, and yes, later," Serenity walked outside, there was a slight wind. She leaned against the door as more tears streamed down her face. "You can do this, just forget it, screw it... don't give in, put on a smile..." Serenity mumbled to herself as she walked to her car, she wouldn't give in to Kaiba, not now, she wouldn't break, she'll make it out okay.

**... **

The next days were horrible, for Serenity anyways. She ignored Kaiba made little to no contact with him, and refused to speak, to anyone. But on occasion, Mokuba would get her to talk, about nothing, but everything at the same time.Still with her slight mumbling, he never knew what was wrong, but in the same sconce he found pain, he had to find out what was wrong, he went to see Mai.

"Hey Mokuba," Mai opened the door, she wasn't excepting anyone today, especially Mokuba.

"Hey Mai... can we talk?" He asked wanting to get to the point.

Mai nodded curelessly.

"What--" Mokuba stopped himself, did she know that Serenity worked in the Kaiba mansion? Ut-oh. "Serenity's been hanging with lately, but she's been acting all strange the past couple days," Mokuba lied thinking on his feet.

Mai blinked, then looked both ways, Joey was gone. "I know she works at Kaiba's Mansion," She let on. "As for her behavior..." Silence feel over the room, a tragedy struck the world at the moment. "Her mom died..." Mai finally said.

"Oh..." Mokuba's eyes were pulled to the floor, he knew the feeling, but Serenity was closer to her mom then he was with his parents. A feeling that makes you believe you're incomplete, one you just can't get rid of within a day or two, it takes time for your heart to comprehend the death, make sure that they're really gone. Once it does, it breaks, shatters, you can't feel right for the rest of you life, you never feel whole, or complete. You just want to die sometimes.

Mokuba took it all in, the emotion. "Thanks Mai... the funeral?" He asked, he wanted to be there for Serenity.

"Tomorrow, she's been working her ass off to get it over with, then the money issue-" Mai was cut off be Mokuba.

"Do you think I could help with that, I mean without making her all funny?" Mai knew what he was talking about, but she didn't have an exact answer.

She gave a funny face then half shrugged half shock her head. "Maybe if you ask her..." This was an unsure answer, how was life so confusing, how did it always seem to got he way you didn't want it too?

**:-:-:-:-: **

"I can't make it on my own because my heart is in Ohio, so cut my wrists and black my eyes, so I can fall asleep tonight or die, you know you do you kill- **(1) **" Serenity cut herself off. "Man, no matter what," She tried to put on a fake smile, she had to, she was in the den, straightening things up. "Well, after today... I guess it's sort of..." Serenity sat down on the floor, her hands were shaking and her knees were wobbling.

"Haven't heard much from Wheeler in a while," Kaiba said aloud, he'd been working in the mansion more than usual. "Maybe I can go cause her pain..." Kaiba stood up, satisfied with his idea and headed down stairs.

"Hello, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked as he watched Serenity jump the stand up as fast as she could.

"Hey Kaiba," Serenity turned around a smile across her face. She bowed showing respect.

Kaiba was surprised, was she alright? "What?" He asked again, there was certainty something wrong.

"You do need anything unparticular done?" She ignored the question, or didn't hear him, either way, it was strange.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, "Are you feeling alright?" He finally asked after a while of silence.

Serenity opened her mouth, but she couldn't talk, she voice was gone, she tried to blink back the tears. _'Does he care? What else would he ask? Does he know and he just wants to make it fell worse... Is he really that heartless?' _She closed her eyes, this was confusing, if Joey was acting different from normal, Kaiba would punch his lights out, but her, and him, caring?

"Kaiba," She looked down, she couldn't fight, not today. "If you're going to say something to put me down, get it over with, if not..." She stopped, she couldn't look him in the eyes? It was usually to easy to tell Kaiba off, but today it's different...

"No," Kaiba answered the unexacting question. "I really want to know." She couldn't be like this tomorrow, he had to go to his conference and showing up with her, they might think of something stupid, or wrong, or perverted.

Serenity's head shot up, this was a trick, it had to be some kind of trap. "Huh?" She uttered, she couldn't think of anything else to say, but she saw his eyes, they weren't as dark as usual, the wall that hid his emotion had diapered, he really did care.

"..." Neither one spoke, there was a long silence. That was until Serenity couldn't hold back her tears, they started to slip out of her eyes, this made Kaiba's eyes widen, it wasn't his fault, wait- why did he care?

_'Serenity?'_ He asked himself not moving.

"K... Ka... Kaiba!" Serenity needed to be hugged and he happened to be the only one around. "I, I I don't know what to do, this isn't good! My mo.. mom past a, a, away and there's this sh, shadow over the top of my he, head!" She sobbed on his chest, soaking his shirt. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? I can't sleep, ... or eat or..." Serenity continued to whimper, what was she supposed to do, keep it locked away, that was unhealthy.

Kaiba stood there in shock, only half listening. He wrapped his arms around her back and comforted her, he wasn't heartless, he knew the feeling. You think someone like that had feelings...

**:-:-:-:-: **

"Uh..." Serenity squinted her eyes, she couldn't see anything, where was she? What happened? She looked around the pitch black room, it seemed familiar, of course, it was the den. "So what happened?" She muttered sitting up. She must've fallen asleep.

"Oh No!" She squealed. "I was - and Kaiba - and he called me Wheeler!" Serenity shot up and marched up the stairs.

"Seto Kaiba!" She yelled storming into his room. "First of all, my name's Serenity! Second of all, what happened..." She was obvious furious, and her interruption seemed to taken him off guard. "And I'm sorry," She finished remembering she cried in his arms.

"That's three things..." Was all Kaiba said, then he turned around, back to his computer, but it wasn't normal, it was somehow a different tone, what had happened to his mind when Serenity was in his arms.

"Whoa!" Mokuba came running in, all that seemed exciting and he wanted to get into it. "What'd I miss?" He asked eyeing Serenity then Kaiba curiously.

"Nothing," Serenity sighed turning around, the conference later tomorrow was going to be loads of fun.

"Yea... Right, LIE!" Mokuba looked at Kaiba, then Serenity left, down the stairs and into the den; she needed to think a while.

"Her mom died, then she came to me... for some reason or another," Kaiba didn't look away from his job what fed on to Mokuba's curiosity.

"I know..." Mokuba was silent for a second. "You really like her."

Kaiba turned around, his eyes still reflected the happiness that they had with Serenity earlier. "Truth be told..."

**:-:-:-:-: **

"This is unreal, for some strange reason... I think this isn't going to end well..." Serenity sat in the dark, her face buried in her hands. "Mom, I'm glad you approve... but truth be told... this doesn't seem right..."

**:-:Authoress Note:-: **

Ren: Awww Jeremy! Don't ask, anywa - did you like? It was kinda lame right? So yea it's not the greatest, but hey-  
Keo: Next up is the Conference, the real thing, did we tell you bout it?  
Ren: Hope so! OMG, I don't know if I did or not! Shit! Sorry, so you've read, now review!  
Keo: **(1) Ohio is for Lovers by Hawthorne Heights! **Sorry, we like putting music in the chappies!


	8. The Beginning of It All

Ren: Is it me or am I really mean?  
Keo: Whoa are you asking? Cuz if you ask me...  
Ren: Good, cuz I wasn't - I mean, it seems the conference II should come right after the conference I but no,... this is the beginning of conference II! never mind! but ... chea! never mind!  
Keo: okay... -silence- just read, cuz a moment is finally here! a moment that if I tell you what it is Ren will chop off my head, stuff it into a stuffed animal, put it in a blender then feed it to a pack of wolves!!  
Ren: No... that's the next chappie!

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine - it never will be - but if it was, there wouldn't have been a last episode!! -cry-_

* * *

**Third of All...  
Chapter Eight: The Beginning of "It" All  
**yours truly

"The day is here! At long last this is the moment we've all been awaiting! The day of confession!!" It was noon and Mokuba was somewhat happy about the day. Was today the day it was going to happen. He was obviously gloomy, yet joyful today. "This conference is going to be fun!" His voice was slightly maniacal, but still innocent.

"How do you do it?" Kaiba asked from the den.

Mokuba looked back, a smile on his face. "Oh, you know - I get this cockiness from you."

Kaiba ignored the comment and went back to his e-mails.

"Speechless?" Mokuba asked peeking through the door. "When's Serenity going to get here?" He headed for the kitchen.

"When the doorbell rings," Keiko joked watching Mokuba prance through the house. Keiko had brought Serenity home that night after she returned from her aunts. The phone rang and she grabbed it. "Kaiba residence."

Mokuba stopped for a few minutes to try and hear what they were saying. "Who is it?" He asked, unable to hear the other voice.

"Keiko? It's me," A soft voice came from the phone.

"Hello dear, you don't sound well," Keiko's face turned from happy to worried.

"Yea, I am sick," She tried to smile, but it was hard. "I just wanted to tell you that I might be a little late."

"Serenity, are you sure you can go, you don't have to," She sounded sincere, afraid that if she went, her cold might become more than a little cold.

"Of course," Serenity's voice became a higher pitch, "I promised Mokuba I would and I'd hate to -" She cut herself off by her cough. "You know what I mean." She sighed.

"Fine, but I'm going to check you out before you leave honey," Keiko said, thinking she was as stubborn as Kaiba.

"Thanks for understanding, bye." Serenity listened as Keiko hung up the phone. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "I have to stop crying," she told herself hearing the doorbell ring. "Pull it together."

The door opened just as she reached for the knob, it was Tea and Mai. "Hey hon," Mai smiled walking in. "I thought we could help."

"Yea, you sounded horrible on the phone," Tea added placing a grocery bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks, but I've got to be somewhere today -" Serenity started, wondering if she should finally tell them what's been going on.

Mai squinted her eyes, examining Serenity's face, then she placed her hand over her forehead. "No, you're not, you're running a fever."

Serenity shook her head, "No, you don't understand, -" Once again she was cut off by them

"Serenity, just get some rest," Tea's voice made a slight echo through the hall out of the kitchen.

Serenity took in a deep breath, she may regret this... "I... I'm in love, but it's nobody that you'd ever expect, and I'm going with him tonight, and I may tell him, but right now, I wish you guys would stop nagging me about my cold so I could concentrate on how tell Kaiba how I feel tonight." She took another deep breath, that was the fastest she'd ever talked. Now, she was breathing heavily and made a mental note to never speak at that speed again.

Mai's jaw dropped, she'd understood ever word, it was unbelievable. Tea had come running in and now was in complete shock. Serenity looked at them both then dropped her head, maybe that wasn't a great idea.

"Guys... just don't-"

"Oh my god!!" Tea and Mai yelled together, they were too happy about it, but it didn't make much since. "Our little Serenity is in L-O-V-E!" Mai continued. "Oh, I know I know!" Tea squealed.

Serenity about died then and there, -sweatdrops- "Umm... yea, I'm going to go," Serenity tried avoiding the talk they were about to have by going up to her room.

"Come on Serenity," Tea stopped her, "You know we're going to have to talk about it."

Mai nodded, her smile growing wider, "Of course Ren, it's like a rule..."

"Fine..." Serenity still seemed a bit shocked that they weren't over reacting. "But I really need to go talk to Kaiba and go to this conference thing so - later?"

"Yea," Tea and Mai smiled, they were glad to see her happy.

**:-:Kaiba Mansion:-: **

Serenity stood outside the double doors that lead their way into the house, she was nervous, this could be the day she finally admitted it to Kaiba. "Well," She reached for the doorknob when the door shot open.

"Oh," Keiko said with a warm smile, "Come on in."

Serenity walked in, happy to be there. She looked around the room and found Mokuba smiling at her. "Hey Mokuba," her voice was soft, she felt like barfing, but held it back. It was a horrible time to become sick, but she promised Mokuba, and herself, that she was going to go to that conference.

"Hey Serenity, Keiko said you were sick, I didn't think you were coming," He answered.

Serenity went with him and Keiko into the kitchen and sat down. "I told you I was coming, what do you think I'd do?" she giggled.

"Yeah," Mokuba was glad she'd came, Kaiba was in a horrible mood and was beginning to become grouchy about it. "So... I know this isn't huge big, but big enough for us to get you something," Mokuba grabbed Serenity's arm and guided her upstairs.

"Who's us?" Serenity asked following him. "And what do you mean something?" This was new to her, she wasn't excepting anything on Kaiba'a day, conference.

"Seto and me, something as in, if I'm going to wear a suit, then you get to wear something that you might not want to," Mokuba stopped in the middle of the staircase, and flashed Serenity a serious look.

"So you bought me a dress?" she guessed, "why did you do thru all that trouble? I could've borrowed something from Mai - " Serenity was cut off mid sentence when they reached the top of the stairs.

Mokuba eyed her then chuckled, "No, Seto, I mean, me and Keiko, didn't like that idea, so we went out and got you..." Mokuba dragged her along a tad bit further until they were beside his bedroom door.

"First of all...Seto?" Serenity asked, "Second of all, he should care what I look like, you know to impress his boss," Serenity looked confused.

Mokuba's eyes grew, "Wow, creepy," he said trying to strike back the laughter. He bit his bottom lip as the chirps let out from his mouth. "

"What?"

"That's kinda funny," Mokuba couldn't hold it back.

"Mokuba, what are you talking, achoo! About?" She sneezed.

"Y - you, you called him Seto!" he laughed as he rested his head against the door.

Serenity's face lit up to a pink color, _I didn't mean to do that! _she thought to herself as Mokuba's laughter echoed throughout her ears.

"Plus," he stopped, his expression was more serious than ever, "No one is in charge of him, and he is his own boss, and the boss of others."

Silence over fell the hall, the two were silent, then broke into a burst of laughter, it was too funny. "Ok, show me," Serenity tried to calm herself down as Mokuba opened the door.

There is was, a light blue dress that would go past Serenity's feet. It was on of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen. The sleeves were about three inches long and covered only a little of her arm. There was another three inches, a bow, in the back that would keep the dress up; the rest of the back was arched, right until you reached the end of your back. As said before, the dress of a light shade of blue, with a dark blue belt around the middle. Serenity walked closer, she had to feel it, it was like silk, soft and smooth, but at the same time, rough. Sparkles, there were gliding rhinestone sewed in the fabric, or was it... diamonds!!

**...T.B.C...

* * *

**

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:  
**Ren: As you know I love you all! And you know this was my very hard work & soul!  
Keo: It took us forever to write this, so be glad it was updated & not deleted!!  
Ren: Shhhhh!!!!! Antashhhh! Don't ask, i made it up, anywai- was it alright? or really bad, too short! through me a freaking bone here!  
Keo: You've read, now review!  
Ren: Wait!! Do you have any suggestions about wat should happen next??


	9. The Conference II

Ren: well, one more time, now that i only have two fics to work on...  
Keo: we should we able to work more effectively with less stress!  
Ren: Ci! well, yea, uh, sorry if this took forever & that it's short! but..  
Keo: it's almost done?

DISCLAIMER: TRY AGAIN HOMBRE!!! CUZ NOT MINE!

* * *

**Third of All...  
Chapter Nine: The Conference II  
**_Serenity_

Mokuba, Kaiba, and Serenity were all seated in the long stretch limo. It was finally the time to be present at the conference. Yes, the conference that Serenity really didn't want to go to, but, somehow felt as though she was needed. But, the truth was, she didn't want to be alone, not at the mansion, nor her mother's house, and defiantly not with Joey, living a lie right under his nose. Telling him about Kaiba was out of the question, and even more, working for him? Serenity paid no attention to the conversation the Kaibas were having, for so man thoughts were running through her head. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to thanks Kaiba for the wonderful dress, but, she had no idea who even got hr the dress, a note was laying beside it when she found it, but it was unsigned.

"Master Kaiba, we have arrived," the coffer stated, pulling up to the very large mansion.

Kaiba opened the door to his limousine, Mokuba followed after him, but Serenity hadn't realize they'd stopped, so there she sat, gazing out the window. Peering through the night, that's when she noticed the sea, it was beautiful, the blue-green was shining in the moon light, but was brought on by a darker shade of blue, almost black.

Seto looked annoyed, he held the door open, then looked at Mokuba, as if saying 'get her out!' Mokuba nodded, "Serenity,"he said, climbing back into the limo. He pulled at her arm, knocking her out of the trance. "Let's go," Mokuba smiled.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I got caught up in myself!" Serenity forced a smile upon her face, it was going to be a long night.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as the two came out of the car, "Great, we can go now." he said slamming the door and walking up to the giant double doors. Yes, his voice seemed annoyed, but, he couldn't help but be too bitter to Serenity, she looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress.

"Hello, Mister Kaiba," a woman at the door bowed in respect to the CEO. "You party shall be arriving soon, and here is your table." the lanky woman handed them a list of the attendants, along with the table number.

"Thank you," Serenity bowed back, receiving an unforced smile from the young woman.

"Seto... this is huge..." Mokuba said, amazed.

"Isn't Kaiba corp. three times this size?" Serenity asked, her voice flat, and unenthusiastic.

"Of course Kaiba corp. is larger than this place, this is, after all a business deal, to help the poor TECK company," Kaiba said, but with a glint of joy in his voice, very little joy.

"Of course," Serenity didn't look up, she barely even noticed Kaiba was speaking, she seemed more depressed than usual.

Mokuba eyes Serenity suspiciously, then stopped and hugged her, "Are you okay?" he asked, letting go.

"Yea," Serenity looked up, holding back the tears that wanted to find their way down the side of her face. "It's just..." her actions were not very smart, she hadn't thought of anything to back it up, "it's a depressing night," she lied trying to cover up the reality to it all.

"What?" Kaiba asked turning around, looking in her eyes, he held himself away from the sad auburn.

"The night, the moon is beautiful, but all the dark clouds are covering up the stars and moon... it's sad."

Mokuba and Kaiba looked at each other, then turned around and began to walk once more. Serenity knew that her act didn't trick the Kaiba's. but, it was a start to not ask about the issues in her very upsetting life.

"Seto," Mokuba whispered, knowing Serenity's dazed state wouldn't allow her to hear, "what'd you do?" he scolded.

A glare approached Kaiba's face, "I didn't do anything Mokuba, she has been like this, all day, with no help from anyone..." he shot back. "Her mother just died... what, do you expect her to be jumping with enthusiasm?"

"No," Mokuba looked behind him at the gone girl, "but, still, she wouldn't let it show, well..." Mokuba struggled for the right words, Serenity knew that it meant a lot to Kaiba, this night, and wouldn't screw it up.

"AH!!! Seto Kaiba!" A fat man came up, shaking Mokuba's hand vigorously. "And, Mokuba of Course!" he seemed jolly, and very happy to see the men. "But, my word, who is this beautiful young woman?" he asked, passing the bothers and finding his way to Serenity's now bright smile.

"Serenity Wheeler," her dress got pulled slightly off the ground as she bowed in respect. "Please to meet to..."

The fat man grabbed Serenity's hand it placed a kiss upon it, "Calvin Misaki, pleasure is all mine." It was obvious he was flirting with Serenity, and she wasn't too out of it to get the signal.

Quickly, she looked at Mokuba, then Kaiba, pleading, "Thank you Misaki-chan."

"Would you like a seat beside me, Serenity?" her name rolled off his lips, he was trying hard for the innocent girl.

"She's actually..." Mokuba's face got a little red, forced blush, "With--." Mokuba smiled gently when his brother stepped in, he knew that wouldn't go to well with the press and popiratsie.

"Me," Kaiba looked at Serenity with knowing eyes.

"Oh," Calvin chuckled, then his elbow went in the side of Kaiba, "Luck, lucky, that's a fine one Kaiba." he said, the perverted look on his face growing.

Of course, Kaiba wasn't going to take that from him, he flashed a famous Kaiba glare that sent the man, casually away. "Well, please to meet you Ms. Wheeler, Kaiba, hope to speak again." More guests began to come in, and he was there to greet them cheerfully.

"Kaiba..." the gaze of her ember eyes faded away once more, "thank you..." her voice was weak,but, still grateful.

"Well!! I'm going to get some food," Mokuba smiled starting to walk away, "Ren, you want anything?"

A small smile came across her pale completion, "Please," he her stomach let out a soft grumble, it was hard to eat in that dress.

The two watched as Mokuba made his way through the expanding crowd, "So, what's really wrong?" Kaiba waited for Mokuba to be consumed in the acclimation.

"I told you..." Serenity looked up into the deep blue eyes, today, they seemed to be different, exotic to his true self.

"Well, yes, a lie, so, what's the truth...?" A silence grew between them nothing could be heard, but the breathing sounds of the other. Guests became to notice the two, although this didn't effect them, there was a wall between the world and their own little bubble...

At last, Serenity decided to break the chain, "My mom's birthday - was - today..." she let a deep sigh, and forced her self away from the sight of Kaiba. Before she could get away, a strong, yet gentle grip pulled her into his chest. Music had only just began as Kaiba hugged her closer, not wanting to let go.

"Serenity..." he whispered as he began to lead the slow dance, drawing more attention to the two. "Can I have this dance?"

Serenity let a few tears out, and decided not to answer, knowing it would hurt more, so she just nodded into Kaiba's strong chest. '_Two hearts of one connection, looking for emotion now...' _

It seemed as though forever had past in each others arms, but, it'd only been a few minutes when Mokuba came back up, Serenity felt all the eyes one her now, she let go and looked into the pools of ice staring down at her. "Thanks," a smile was forced to her face, "I'll pretend to be happy, all night, for your reputation of a good woman." Serenity let go and placed a small kiss upon the brunette's check.

But, before she could go away, Kaiba pulled her back, "I hope you won't have to pretend... and, it doesn't have to be pretend..." Kaiba let go of the blushing girl, he stared at her as she began to walk out of the building, into the back garden. Mokuba stood there, eyes wide, his jaw slightly open, motionless, speechless. He didn't move until Kaiba went to shut his mouth.

"Whoa, I missed something..." Mokuba told himself turning around, following Seto to wherever he was headed. "Seto, hello, wanna explain?"

Seto turned his gaze from the people's stares to his younger brother, "Nothing Mokuba, nothing..." he said, a slight smile beginning to appear across his once straight face. The expression startled Mokuba as he began to pry over the current situation. But, nothing that let out of the young one's mouth could get Kaiba to say anything more. That was, until he got lost, the people, still staring, wanted to see more, as though they forced Mokuba away...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Serenity gazed over the water fountains, and the shrubs that filled the garden with wondrous beauty. But, she still felt as though something was wrong, and Kaiba was more than what she ever bargained for. "Joey..." her voice came out a soft whisper as her there was a little sprinkle of rain that came down on the plants. The patio roof covered Serenity's head, but, she felt the water, the pain, the sky was crying, and so was she. "Can something so perfect be so true? Can something so horrid be so real? Will my life ever seem the way it did that one day, when everything was fine, when the sky wasn't gray, That one day, it all seemed fine, In that one moment, nothing could go wrong, but, just as fast, as simple as that, it was gone, shattered... i have to rebuild what I broke, and fix the scratches."

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:**

Ren: Well, i don't care if it was short! (wouldn't you hate it if i ended here, like i think i'm going to?)  
Keo: Yea, just be happy it's hear!!  
Ren: well, my dad sucked,  
Keo: so some reviews would be nice...  
Ren: & if ya wanna hear about my horrible day! ask!!!  
Keo: and that poem thing, so ours  
Ren: MINE!! I made that, please ask to use it!!  
(oh!! & please, try to read my digimon fic, that is if you like digimon... & i'm thinking of a new one-shot, ygo... think i should post it?)


	10. Once In A Full Moon

Ren: This is finally getting updated...  
Keo: thanks to all the fans who still are alive!  
Ren: Yea... you all mean a lot, thank you!  
Keo: well, this is getting harder & harder to write,  
Ren: yea, i'm thinking about revising it?!

* * *

**Third of All  
****Chapter Ten: Once In A Full Moon  
**_Serenity Takaishi_

"Mr. Kaiba, what a wonderful idea, this was absolutely wonderful! Thank you too, Mokuba," Calvin was announcing as his guets were beginning to leave. "You both will be wondrous business partners... And maybe even you Ms. Wheeler." The man chucked as Serenity gave a slight bow and followed Mokuba and Kaiba out the door. The crazy Mr. Misaki could be heard all the way down the many steps outside the front of the mansion.

"That was fun," Mokuba rolled his eyes, not caring if the sarcasm was notable or not.

"...Yea," Serenity whispered, the two Kaiba's could barely hear her.

"Lets just hope that that nut job doesn't completely screw Kaiba Corporations over," It was more than obvious that Kaiba hadn't really been up to the deal, but was willing to see where it all went. Maybe, there was a slim chance that the new TECK industries had hired more intelligent workers and scientists than Kaiba. Of course, their gaming career was going under, so it was a very low chance.

This was something that caused Serenity to raise her head, "First of all, why would you make this deal such a big stunt, if you weren't sure that Calvin wasn't a perfect partner for you and Kaiba Corp.?! Second of all, what is with the fake, 'oh, wonderful'?" she raised her voice to the CEO.

"Haha Seto... denied." Mokuba joked, knowing his brother hated getting yelled at. Better yet, someone stating the obvious was even worse; just as Mokuba proved.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can count to two." Kaiba looked aways, and headed to the limo that was parked just a few yards in front of them. "And Mokuba, stop stating the obvious, it makes you look less of what you are."

"And another thing-" Serenity's voice wasn't as loud, but it didn't matter, Kaiba cut her off.

"Now, that is three."

Serenity rolled her eyes, and looked down at her little purse she'd been forced to carry, there really wasn't anything in it, you couldn't fit a cell phone in that little bag. She still didn't completely understand what Kaiba had said earlier, or why he told Misaki she was his date. Of course there was that dance, that seemed to be so wonderful; lasting forever. The rain was a nice touch as well, she knew it was sad, maybe her mother was looking over her... happy that she'd finally found a reason to smile after her death. Then again, it could all be Serenity's imagination, after all, she needed something to force herself to smile all night. And that one thing was so pure, magical almost. But, as a happy ending starts, there are bumps... although there's the chance that it really wasn't a happy ending at all. Sometimes it's just too much thought, too much hope, too many tears.

"Serenity?" Mokuba waved his hand in front of her face, she was out, dazed once more. "Seto?" he asked his brother, they'd arrvied at the limo and Serenity was lacking behind, well, she wouldn't get in.

"I think we can walk, it's not too far... plus, her mother loved the ocean." Kaiba's voice was soft, but, Mokuba was too busy to notice. There was pocky in the back of the limo, just waiting for Mokuba to open it.

"Don't do anything to make her feel worse..." Mokuba slid in the car, smelling the strawberry biscuit. "And be home soon."

"Mokuba, who is the older brother setting the curfew?" Kaiba asked, shutting the door and letting Mokuba enjoy the yummy sweets.

"Coming?" Serenity asked, who already started to walk. Her shoes were in her hands, and she seemed happy about being able to walk along the wet sidewalk. It'd been too long since the last time she'd enjoyed herself. Ever since she started working for Kaiba, she had been having a nightmare of a life.

Kaiba didn't say anything, instead he followed the auburn, catching up with her.

"The ocean is pretty beautiful." Serenity stated, tired of the silence. "I used to go with my mom all the time... and it's even better at night. With a full moon, sparkling in the water... So fare, peacful... Tranquility lost in the darkest sound, the feeling of now haunt us still, as a gaze into the ocean we see, the moon's sweet melody. The silence... of serenity."

This took Kaiba by surprise, he'd never heard someone randomly recite a poem, without paper. He himself couldn't write a poem, about anything, he wasn't that patient. Besides, he was the emotionless CEO who had to keep a glared face; scaring away competition. "That was beautiful," he finally managed to speak up.

"Sorry," Serenity said, turning around to see the stunned SETO KAIBA only a few inches away from her. "I haven't done that in a while.. I guess I didn't have much to be happy about." She continued on, talking about random things, Kaiba happily listening to ever word. But, he was slightly disappointed that she wasn't transfigured into the poet he'd seen moments ago.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the ocean that over looked the out skirts of Domino City. It was as beautiful as ever. The moon was almost dancing in the water, proving Serenity's words were as true as the moon.

"Wow," was all Kaiba managed out, then he heard Serenity, her voice low, and moaning. He turned his head a few yards away from him, Serenity was taking off her dress.

"What in the hell?" Kaiba asked, still looking at her.

"Skin-tight." Serenity said, pulling it off her shoulders. "And because it was like that... I wore this bathing suit thing under it. Hmm, yea, in doing so, I also had to wear the bottoms, so I'm swimming."

With wide eyes, Kaiba watched as Serenity ran into the ocean, slashing water all over the dark sand. "So, you're walking home wet and cold?" Kaiba asked still standing there.

"First of all, I don't care... I'm having fun. And secondly, who says I'm walking." Serenity was floating on her back, gliding her hands along the dark ocean water.

"Three things..." Kaiba announced.

"Whatever!" Serenity had a gleaming smile on her face. Of course it was hard to tell, but with the moon, Serenity's face lit up... more beautiful than ever. "Kaiba!" she got up and ran to the shore line, grabbing Kaiba's arm. "You can come too!" She nudged him forwards, but, he refused to move.

"I'm not going in." he said, no emotion in his voice.

"Yea you are." Serenity demanded as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and quickly grabbed her arm, "I am not getting me to go into that water." He glared into her eyes and was met with a similar look, but with more passion and a lot more love. Innocence.

"Come on...plea-" Serenity was cut off by Kaiba's lips. He'd leaned down and planted a kiss mid sentence.

Serenity thought for a second, she realized what she was doing, she knew it was wrong... but, she still kissed back. She began unbuttoning his shirt once again, this time, he didn't care, he just hinted around her lips, wanting access inside her mouth. She granted it to him. He pulled her closer as she pulled him back. They went further into the water, until it was up to Kaiba's waist, then Serenity broke free, out of breath.

"What in the hell?!" She asked herself more than him. "You kissed me!" she yelled splashing water all over him.

"Yes, I did." At least he wasn't being a complete jerk about it, as he too, hit water towards her.

"Take advantage of a virgin like that," Serenity laughed splashing more Kaiba's way.

All he could do was laugh. Serenity was a virgin, he found it funny, and at the same time a turn on. He went after her, and for about an hour, the ran around the beach, chasing each other.

It was now about three in the morning when Serenity stopped and ran to the beach sitting down on the sand. "This is gonna suck. I have to get sand off me now," she complained, laying back. This, of course just made the sand stick to her back. Kaiba came up beside her and looked down at her slightly damp hair, admiring her beauty. Of course, he had to restrain himself from kissing her once again.

"We should leave." He said, walking to pick up his fallen cloths. "WE can go to mom's house... you can get some cloths there, and call Mr. Chofeer." Serenity got up, sand beginning to fall off of her back. "It's only a block away."

And so, they were off, to Sereity's new house. It would take about ten minuted to get there, so Serenity found it necessary to make conversation. "That was fun, we should do it again." She laughed, her face turning a light shade of pink. The kiss, what should they do again? The kiss was the first thing on her mind. But, maybe he'd forgotten.

Kaiba was silent, and it was making Serenity nervous. She ignored it and continued to talk. Every now and again Kaiba would comment on how that was pointless, or somethign to ponder about. Either way, it made Serenity want to slap him.

"Yay," Serenity ran up to the door and unlocked it. She ran inside, happy to be home and about to get the sand off of her. "Kaiba, do you mind if I take a shower really quick?" she was eager to get out of that bathing suit.

"It's fine," Kaiba said, waving his hand, giving her the okay to leave.

He just sttod there for about ten minutes, until he heard the shower go off. Only moments after, Serenity came out with only a towel on. "Sorry, I didn't have any cloths, so I need to go to my room... you can come too. Some guy stuff might be in there." She smiled as her wet hair hung in her face.

As they walked to Serenity's room, each of them were thinking the same thing. The kiss. When they arrived Kaiba was surprised at all the posters on her walls, they weren't of bot bands, or actors. But poets and famous quotes. "Here!" Serenity threw something at him, and with his fast reflexes he caught it.

"Thank you," Kaiba said, still holding the clothes in his hands.

"Yea... you can go to the bathroom, which is..." Serenity stopped for a minute. Well, she actually was walking and ran into Kaiba. She looked up into his crystal eyes, blue pools of ice... she leaned up, as he leaned down.

This was the start of something. But, Serenity didn't know what would happen next.

**T.B.C...

* * *

**

Ren: this is almost done! i hope it was long enough...  
Keo: as we said before, this is almost the last chappie!  
Ren: yea... so, there is something terrible that happens next! so  
Keo: you've read, no review!  
Ren: well, i was gonna say, stay tuned... but watever!


	11. Lies Keep Coming

Ren: this is the almost last chappie!!  
Keo: wow, that took forever to write,  
Ren: yea, this has been up forever!  
Keo: uh, sorry it's been forever since we updated anything!  
Ren: yea, I have been preoccupied… new friends, and SORRY here's the next chappie.

* * *

**Third of All  
Chapter Eleven: Lies Keep Coming  
**_Serenity Takaishi_

"Serenity?!" Mai was shaking her friend, trying to get her eyes open. "Hello? What is wrong with you, you're usually a light sleeper?" This process continued for about another twenty minutes.

Mai wasn't the only one present though. Tea was sitting in the kitchen with Tristan and Joey, all of them a bit worried about what had happened to Serenity last night. They all knew where she was going, with Mokuba, but they expected her to call when the party was over, or at least in the morning. Here it was in Domino city, noon, and Serenity Wheeler wasn't awake and perky like she normally was about this time.

"She probably had a long night," Tea assured the boys as Mai came down the stairs; she was the only one in the room that wasn't panicking.

Popping her head into the kitchen doorway, Mai said, "She's up there, but she's dead asleep."

"What's wrong with her?!" Joey was fanatic; he knew that his sister had never slept in that long before. The longest she'd ever slept before was about ten in the morning.

"Nothing, maybe she just had a long night…" Tea knew she shouldn't have said that, for the two _overprotective _men would get the wrong idea. Serenity had been with Seto Kaiba an entire night, and, who knows what might have happened.

There was a long silence. No one spoke, but Mai and Tea kept darting their eyes back and forth. Trying to communicate without saying much. Not one of them knew what might have happened. All they knew was that if anything did happen… there was going to be hell to pay for it. Someone might end up dead, and that someone wouldn't be Kaiba. Just as the Tristan opened his mouth to speak, Serenity broke the silence. Falling down the stairs, she let out a cry for help.

As she hit the last stair, her head was on the hardwood floor, he whole body ached as she lie motionless, "First of all, that hurt.. A LOT! Second of all, where did all of you come from? Better yet, why are you here?"

Still not moving, or saying anything, the silence continued.

"Whatever, can someone help me?" Before anyone had a chance to get Serenity to her feet, she did a backwards summersault. "Owww," remind me to never do that again!" Now on her knees, she looked at everyone and their weird glances.

"You were sleeping forever Ren," Joey's voice tried to conceal the anger, but it was hard for him not to yell, in fear that something might have happened.

"Joey… what's wrong with you? You sound tremendously mad." Nothing was going through the auburn's head, just the anger of her brother. She'd forgotten about the night, and what Kaiba had said and done. With tired eyes, she got up and walked to the kitchen with everyone.

"Hell yea! Of course I'm mad, Ren, what were you excepting me to be?! What did you do? Huh?! Why'd you do it?" Frantic, Joey was yelling at the air. Serenity looked back at everyone, who was giving her odd looks.

Still having no idea what was going on, she got into the cupboard and grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Making her way around the kitchen, she manged to get everything she needed. But was scared at how quiet everyone was. "Okay… listen, nothing happened. I went with Mokuba and that thing was so late and lame. It just had me exhausted." Her lies seemed to flow out easy, but Mai wasn't about to believe any of it.

Joey has a hard head, but in that head, there wasn't much of a mind. So, he believed her, after all, Serenity was the perfect sister, and never lied to anyone. How wrong was he? "Well Ren, see ya later then. I was just freaking out because you weren't callin' or at my house." Joey gave his sister a hug, and, followed by Tristan, he left.

Looking at Serenity, Mai wanted to know everything, considering she already had a theory. "Serenity, what it the hell did you do?!"

Tea just watched as Serenity became uneasy, and began to stutter. _'What should I tell them? Umm, it doesn't make much sense why I would've any way! I'm so confused, what should I do… what time is-'_ Serenity's thoughts were cut off by her phone; she had to be into work, earlier that day. Now here it was, one in the afternoon and she was still in her pajamas. _'When'd Kaiba leave?'_

"Serenity! Are you going to answer that or not?" Tea snapped her out of the trance, just before the phone stopped ringing.

"Well, never mind I guess." Tea laughed sarcastically.

"They'll be calling back, Mai, I seriously need to take a shower, could you answer it and tell them I'll be in as soon as I can, thanks." Serenity ran back up the stairs, leaving Tea and Mai's suspicion grow. Just as their question had not been answered… what had she done the night before and the banquet?

**:-:-:Kaiba Mansion:-:-:**

Mokuba hung up the phone, not bothering to wait for the answering machine. Maybe Joey was there, worried about her. Thinking on his feet, and not wanting Seto to drop by Serenity, he told his brother to leave. "Seto, it's a lost cause, she isn't answering the phone. Come on, just leave for work."

"Mokuba, she's late, that's irresponsible for an employee, she should be fired," Kaiba hissed; he seemed to be very bitter about whatever had happened last night. But why?

"Are you bipolar Seto?" Mokuba asked innocently. '_It was amazing that last night, well more of this morning, he came home happy, and now, he was angry at the whole world. There wasn't much that made him happy, but once it found it's way, it would stay at least a day or more than five hours. Besides, what made him sitter? He must've had a magnificent night with her… unless-' _Interrupted by Keiko's voice, Mokuba's thoughts were cut short.

"Mokuba, aren't you planning on working today?" she'd seemed to realize what had occurred as well, because she was very cautious around the head of the house.

Giving her a death look, Mokuba shock his head. "Actually… No." Not with his brother on a warpath.

"Why not Mokuba?" Seto came down the stairs, a fresh suit on.

"Because," he started, reverting his eyes to his brother, "you are on some war path, and I don't want to be caught in the middle of some big fight. All the people getting fired today, isn't going to be fun, and neither is the mammoth amount of papers you are going to hand off to me." Mokuba answered bluntly.

Leaving Seto in a slight shock, Mokuba found his way into the den, he was tired of suits, and corporates; that's all he'd seen then last twenty-four hours, or so it seemed.

"Honesty… is good?" Keiko asked, eyeing Kaiba, making sure he wasn't about to murder his younger sibling. Thankfully, he just left, maybe for Kaiba Corp. maybe not. At least he left without a fight.

"Mokuba! Don't ever be direct like that when he's pissed off like that!" Keiko yelled, drowning out the sound of people getting killed on the television.

…**Kaiba…**

'_What did I do? What the fuck Seto?! That may have been a mistake, but why is it, every time your mind wanders back to last night, you find yourself smiling? I am not falling for this, this, the mutt's sister….' _Kaiba looked out his window, something wasn't right, him. Her.

Only minutes later, he turned his car off, but didn't make any motion to get out. He had to think, alone, away from workers, and papers…

…**Serenity…**

"What time is it?" Serenity yelled down the stairs, hoping it wasn't too late to go to the mansion. That was, if Mai let her leave, without a thorough interrogation.

"Umm, like one-ish," Tea was the one to answer, for Mai was busy on the phone. Apparently, Joey couldn't seem to keep his cool, he was back at wondering about his little sister again, but Mai had answered the phone, as Serenity instructed, and got Joey, instead of someone important.

"Kay! So, I have to go to work, lock the house when you leave… and hove fun," talking rapidly, Serenity tried to make her way out, fully dressed, hair dripping wet.

"No, Serenity! Get in here now!" Mai's shriek came, she was still on the phone, causing Joey's left eardrum to break.

"Poor Ren," Tea's voice was sympathetic, but at the same time, maniacal.

"Joey, shut up! Bye." Mai hung the phone up, and slammed the phone on the charger. "Now, Ren, what are you up to these days?"

"Nothing…why?" Serenity tried not to mention Kaiba, but it was hard to keep lying to her best friends.

"Hmm? Really, you were sleeping until noon! That's not normal," suspicion grew in Mai's voice, "now, it has something to do with Mr. Seto Kaiba. Doesn't it?"

"Yea, I went to this thing with MOKUBA," she emphasized Mokuba's name," he didn't want to have to go to that boring thing by himself."

"Mai, just let her leave, don't get her in trouble with anyone." Tea made her what to the cupboard and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms; grabbed a bowl and poured some food for her.

"Fine… but Serenity, even if you can't tell Joey, Tea and I are always here…" Mai wondered over to Tea, getting her own cereal, as the phone began to ring.

Walking over to the wall, Serenity pulled the phone jack out of the outlet, and the ringing stopped, "Feel free to plug it in whenever you want…. And Mai, thank you."

Out the door she went, and didn't know what was awaiting her at the Kaiba manor. She knew what she'd done last night, but she can't say she regretted it.

"I don't understand anything anymore… and how long is the guilt of lying to Joey going to stay here?" she thought aloud, walking down the street.

Why hadn't she driven?

About twenty minutes later, Serenity was at the Kaiba house. She noticed that his car was still there and wondered why he was still sitting in it. She froze up, what would she say to him? What could she have to day to him? Taking a deep breath, she walked forward, he'd have to say something first. As she walked past, he didn't say a word, instead he drove away…

…

* * *

Ren: WELL!!! Oh my, gosh, that took a while huh??  
Keo: IT'S DONE! Well, the chappie… So, you've read now review  
Ren: & I'm sooooooo sorry, I didn't do much this summer!


End file.
